Brave New World
by AGirlHasAName
Summary: Lyanna had never asked for being Prince Rhaegar's wife, however Gods planned their scheme without her consent. One day, in the Great Hall there will be she-wolf in dragon's cloak sitting beside her husband on the Iron Throne-and that very day may come earlier than she thinks. /AU/ Since October 2018 put on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**!UPDATE!: 25/07/2017 CHAPTER 1 HAD BEEN REWRITTEN!**

 **Hello everyone! That's my try to write Lyanna/Rhaegar. That's completely AU story, as my main mission in my fanfics is… a happy end. While reading/watching Game of Thrones we're not used to that kind of endings, so I've decided to give the characters (created by amazing and brilliant George R.R. Martin) some happiness and… justice? (I think?) The story of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen wasn't completely discovered and actually anybody can interpret it in the every way they want; _I_ see them as star-crossed lovers and would like to give them a 'happy story' and both parents to Jon Snow/Targaryen of course! The first chapter may appear dull or something, but it's just an introduction. I swear later chapters will be better, and well, longer.**

 **Soooo, I hope you will like it. Reviews are welcome as always, even those critical one(I will try not to cry while reading them XD)!**

 **English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for every grammar error or misspelling.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I've decided to rewrite this chapter, because I felt that it wasn't how I wanted it to be. I'm sorry!**

* * *

Lyanna splashed her face with a cold water. King's Landing was definitely too hot for her, but slowly, she was becoming used to the sunny weather of the South. It was one full moon since she had been living in the Red Keep with her husband, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

She, Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, wild and tomboyish girl became princess and future queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Her lady mother used to say to Lyanna that she should be a proper, well-behaved lady; no climbing the trees with Ned, no wallowing in the mud with Benjen, no horseracing with Brandon, no fighting with swords with her brothers, no acting like a boy. If otherwise, the Old Gods would be displeased and send her a punishment.

Lyanna should have listened to her late mother. Lady Lyarra had threatened her only daughter like that while Lyanna was still an unruly child and only menace of the Gods' wrath could have calmed her. When she grew up, Lyanna figured this were only big words, but perhaps there was a grain of truth in them?

Lyanna considered her marriage to Prince Rhaegar as this very punishment. She had always known that she shall be wed to some nobleman, but to the _prince_? The heir to the Iron Throne? The Rhaegar Targaryen, who was the dream of every maiden in the Seven Kingdoms?

When Lyanna first heard she was betrothed to the Crown Prince, she thought her lord father must be playing tricks on her. It was simply impossible that she was to be his wife. It should have been the greatest privilege for Lyanna, but she wasn't the best choice for a princess nor queen. Brandon called her a boyish, willful and loud-mouthed she-wolf, without chances to be a model lady. He still treated her like a little girl with constantly bruised knees and elbows, chasing cats around Winterfell. Eddard looked at her differently, he saw strong-willed young woman, full of loveliness. Benjen thought her as annoying, big sister, but his constant companion and confidant as well.

Targaryens had never before arranged a marriage with the Starks. Her marriage was her father's fault. Two years ago her father decided to build a fleet, _huge_ fleet to empower northern strength at the sea. Since King Brandon the Shipwright had been lost at the Sunset Sea and his son burned all the ships in grief, the North lacked the fleet, and it was Lyanna's father, lord Rickard Stark, who ordered building of the ships. No one knew why lord Stark did that, his only answer was: _I'd dreamed about it._ Fruition of his dream made King Aerys II Targaryen enraged as he saw it as conspiracy against him. House Stark and whole North for certain wanted to unleash rebellion and take the Iron Throne from him. That was why the Mad King married his eldest son and heir Prince Rhaegar off to Lyanna Stark.

Lyanna was enormously happy her lord husband was _sane_. Rhaegar was nothing like his father; he was calm, rational and well-loved by the smallfolk, nonetheless she wondered if her lord husband would go insane at some point in his life. Lyanna's father once said that King Aerys hadn't been insane when he began his reign, his madness developed with age. It frightened her that Rhaegar or her children would be the same.

That all thinking gave her a headache. Her life wasn't meant to be like that.

Lyanna dreamed of visiting Free Cities, go beyond the Wall, reach the Summer Isles and cross the Sunset Sea to learn what lies on the other side. But it all melted like snow in the first days of spring at the day she had married the prince.

She missed her old life. Did Benjen and Brandon miss her? And Ned, did he still want her to visit him at the Eyrie? They probably did not. Maybe except Benjen.

Brandon had Lady Catelyn Tully now, and little Lyarra. Besides Catelyn was pregnant again and lord's duties were occupying his whole days; as for Eddard, he had his friend Robert Baratheon with him at the Eyrie, so why would he miss his little sister?

Loneliness and homesickness made Lyanna very tender and she cried sometimes in the retreat of her bedchamber. She cried for her old self. Where was that she-wolf maid they called her? Where was her self-confidence and convulsiveness? Where was her foul mouth and boldness? Where was Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, who swore to never marry?

Lyanna splashed her face again and sat angrily on the stony fountain. Sitting in the garden seemed to be the best choice, she didn't want to stand in the Throne Room and observe how the Mad King treated his subjects. She prayed deep down that no one would be burned or deprived of the tongue. She was scared of Aerys and avoided him as much as she could.

Lyanna heard approaching light steps and raised her head to find jolly violet eyes looking at her.

"You should get used to the weather soon, Your Grace." Lady Ashara smiled at Lyanna and handed her a blue handkerchief to wipe her wet face. "You look beautiful with a tan, My Princess."

"Thank you, Lady Ashara, yet I still miss harsh wind and snow of the North." Lyanna sighed wistfully and shook her head, picturing her delicate and used to the sun lady-in-waiting at Winterfell's cold grounds. "You wouldn't like my father's lands. Have you ever seen snow, Lady Ashara?"

Ashara shook her head. "No, Your Grace. During winter in Dorne, there's only chill in the air and strong winds." She took Lyanna by the arm and guided her towards the castle. "Come, Princess, Queen Rhaella wishes to see you."

"Perhaps you know why the Queen wants to see me?" Lyanna bit her lower lip, a fine flush appeared on her cheeks when she thought that her mother-in-law may want to know if Lyanna already was with child. She wasn't really comfortable with discussing her married life with Queen Rhaella. Worse still, Lyanna blushed like crazy every time when Rhaegar was intimate with her, she simply didn't know what she should do, it was all new for her.

"I'm sorry, My Princess, but I don't know." Lady Ashara seeing Lyanna's uneasy expression, added. "But Queen Rhaella was good-humoured. She is very fond of you, Your Grace, she always speaks highly of you."

"Is that so?" Lyanna raised an eyebrow and gave a side-ways glance at her companion. A warm feeling spread in Lyanna's chest.

The moments with Queen Rhaella now appeared as a throwback… She remembered then how it was to have a mother again. It seemed like Rhaella was her mother and Lyanna was the daughter the Queen longed for. Lady Lyarra Stark departed this life when Lyanna was barely five years old and Lyanna had difficulties with recalling her mother well as she grew in years.

The Queen welcomed Lyanna in the chamber full of gowns and colourful fabrics. White-haired sewer gave Lyanna a long and thorough look.

"Lyanna, my sweet, how lovely you joined me!" Queen Rhaella beamed and motioned the princess to approach her and wrapped her arm around Lyanna's shoulder. "You should wear new dresses at the tourney at Harrenhall! Your wedding tourney I shall remind you! Those gowns you brought here from home are… quite plain."

Lyanna made a sour face at the thought of spending her whole afternoon on trying the gowns on and tittle-tattling about the murmurings from the whole realm. She wanted to finally saddle her dun mare and ride around the city. "But, Your Grace, I don't-"

"Ah, I don't want to hear any excuses!" The Queen laughed lightly and her lilac eyes shifted towards Ashara. "Lady Ashara shall help us choose you a dress for the opening feast, shan't she?"

"Certainly, Your Grace." The Dornish girl nodded with a big smile on her face.

Tourney at Harrenhall was organized by Lord Walter Whent, who was so kind and generous that he decided to throw a tourney in honour of the new royal marriage. It would be the first tourney in Lyanna's life, she was wildly eager to travel to the riverlands and see it all. Besides, she would see her family again, and that was the happiest reason to come to Harrenhall.

* * *

The sky was covered in pink and dark blue colours when Queen Rhaella let Lyanna and Ashara go. Lyanna quickly rushed through the corridors to her bedchamber, tired and slightly exasperated, she couldn't remember the last time when she had spent so much time on choosing a dress. Perhaps it was the time when her lady mother still lived…

Suddenly her last night dream flashed in front of her eyes. She saw them again. The crypt of Winterfell. Dark and cold with tombs of her ancestors.

 _She was walking down the winding spiral stones steps, to the deeper levels where the whispers were calling her, yet she couldn't understand them. Abruptly, the fire in the torch she was holding went out and she strayed blindly in the darkened corridor, skimming the coarse statues. Finally, a gentle light appeared in what she thought was the end of the crypt, and it lighted something. The huge chest. Curiosity of what was in it niggled her. The closer she was to the light, the heat increased. The sweat on her skin, the feeling of her blood boiling, the feeling of exhaustion, rid her of the chance of opening the chest. Before she woke up, Lyanna only remembered s soothing snowflakes, falling at her skin._

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she already reached her bedchamber. Lyanna opened the door and saw her lord husband sitting in the armchair, reading a book, as always. Rhaegar enjoyed reading even more than sparring with Ser Arthur Dayne. It was funny that she would preferred it conversely.

"How was your day, my lady wife?" Rhaegar looked up at her from behind his weighty book.

"I hadn't known dress fitting can be so exhausting until this afternoon, my lord husband." Lyanna rolled her grey eyes and closed on him. She furrowed her eyebrows at the title of the book. "It's not in the common tongue. What are you reading?"

" _Se cieshe hen Ahsī_. It's in High Valyrian." Rhaegar smiled and closed the book. " _Shadows of Asshai_."

"Is it an interesting book then?" Lyanna felt her cheeks started burning under his gaze when he got up and stood closer to her.

"Very." Rhaegar wrapped his arms around her waist and Lyanna's heart beat a little faster. "I would like to take you for a horse riding around the King's Landing tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I must decline." Then Lyanna quickly explained herself when she saw his disappointed face. "Your mother wants to see me at the dancing lesson. I must represent my husband well at the tourney."

"Yes, you definitely must." Rhaegar laughed lightly, probably remembering that few times on their wedding feast when she trod on his feet.

"I had never said I am a very good dancer, but I _can_ dance!" Lyanna said in a huff.

"And I had never said I doubt that." Rhaegar's smile widened and he leaned down and kissed her.

Lyanna liked Rhaegar's kisses. This one was sweet and tender, but sometimes his kisses were like fire, melting her until she couldn't even remember her own name. She had never felt such attraction towards other man than Rhaegar before. Her husband was a handsome man of course, but his silver-gold hair and indigo eyes made him unique among men. His attitude towards her was baffling for Lyanna. Rhaegar was kind and caring and he respected her opinions, he actually wanted to know her views. She wanted to believe she wasn't just a lovely face for him.

Robert Baratheon treated her like that, he only saw her beauty. Every time when Ned brought him from the Eyrie to Winterfell, he was circling around her, pay her compliments, was oblivious to Lyanna' betrothal to the Prince, but Robert never truly wanted to know her, only nodding and laughing every time she opened her mouth. Robert even said once he was in love with her, but how possibly it was true if he still bedded Winterfell's maids? Robert's courtship was only to steal a kiss from her. And he never get it.

Perhaps her marriage to Rhaegar Targaryen wasn't a punishment from the Old Gods at all?

Knocking sounded in their bedchamber when Rhaegar almost unlaced the bodice of her dress and Lyanna sighed at the lack of his lips on her own. Her husband grunted something under his nose and opened the door.

"Important message for Princess Lyanna. From the North." The blonde-haired man handed Rhaegar a letter and bowed low.

"You may go. Thank you." Rhaegar narrowed his eyes and closed on Lyanna.

She broke the seal with the wolf of House Stark and scanned the message from her lord father quickly. She went completely pale once she ended reading.

"My brother-Bran-Catelyn-Dear Gods." Lyanna murmured and pressed the letter to her chest.

"Lyanna? What's happened?" Rhaegar sat her on the armchair and she looked at him with tears in her grey eyes.

"Catelyn, she gave birth to a son, but-" Lyanna could only imagine the pain her brother's wife was feeling now. "He was stillborn. She- It's terrible Rhaegar, my father is lost, Brandon is furious with this whole misery-Catelyn… She cannot have more children. This childbirth almost killed her."

"I'm sorry, Lyanna." Rhaegar wrapped his arms around her and she cried silently, he brushed her brown hair with his fingers and after some time she calmed down, realizing something.

"Wait, but…" Lyanna frowned and looked into his eyes. "Brandon doesn't have a son. There's only Lyarra… He doesn't have a heir... That means… Brandon… Must he marry again?"

Rhaegar nodded sadly, then added. "Or your father will grant Winterfell to Eddard."

"What…? Eddard?" Lyanna bit her lip, thinking about her calm brother. Ned wasn't prepared to be Lord of Winterfell; since he was a young boy he was always told that he would never be the heir of their father, there was only Brandon.

Lyanna could only imagine the violent fight between her brothers that was about to happen. Brandon wasn't the one to handle affairs easy. If father disentitled him of his heir status Brandon would not accept it. He was born to be Lord of Winterfell.

Their lives were supposed to be different. She was to marry her father's bannerman and Eddard and Benjen were to settle in New Gift or Moat Cailin or simply never marry.

"It was all supposed to be different." Lyanna whispered and closed her tired eyes, burrowing herself in the arms of her husband. She was afraid of the coming news from the North.

When sleep took over her, she had a gut feeling she would dream about Winterfell's crypt again.


	2. Chapter 2

**!IMPORTANT! : I've rewritten Chapter 1, so please if you would be so kind and go back and read it! Updated: 25/07/2017.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, added to favourite and reviewed the story(especially Guest1, sexybutcreepy, angel de acuario and sarahberah1121)! I'm glad you found my story interesting. It really means a lot:)**

 **Here's Chapter 2! Let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

 _Lyanna shivered as the harshest of the winds blew her way. She was standing on the Wall, she realized, but she had never been there, only heard about it from Old Nan's stories. Blue ice under her feet was covered in snow and the Lands of Always Winter spread before her eyes; pure white snow. Then she heard a giggle. A child's giggle._

" _I've been worried you would never come." A small girl with silver hair smiled at her brightly. She must be of the blood of Old Valyria._

" _W-Who are you?" Lyanna asked puzzled and she gasped in surprise when she spotted that the girl had small wings on her back. "Wings… You have_ wings. _" Lyanna whispered._

" _Of course I have, silly!" The little girl giggled. "I am a Dragon."_

" _You are-But how-A Dragon?" Lyanna stammered, she understood nothing of this. The little girl did not answer her question, instead she took Lyanna by the hand, eyeing her carefully. She touched her brown curls, then her face and nose._

" _I wish it could be real." The girl whispered, her lavender-blue eyes were sad and longing, making Lyanna cry. This girl in front of her was somehow familiar. "I wish_ I _could be real."_

" _But who are you? Please, tell me." Lyanna whispered desperately and kneeled before the child._

 _The little girl with silver hair only smiled and clapped her wings. Before Lyanna had a chance to say something, it started snowing. Heavy snow fell on Lyanna, covering her eyelashes, depriving her from seeing anything. Then there was nothing. Only pure white snow._

Lyanna woke up startled, her body covered in sweat, her heart racing like mad. She gasped for air, shoving Rhaegar's hand from her waist and sitting on the bed. The dreams about crypts of Winterfell went down and she was glad of dreamless nights, but apparently her mind considered it was enough and gave her another lucid dream. They all paused in the same moment, when Lyanna almost opened the chest in the crypts or wanted to ask about the girl's name. Her dreams sometimes felt _real_.

Lyanna and her husband were already at Harrenhal. Lord Whent still waited at arrival of lords from the farthest lands of the Seven Kingdoms. It included also her family. King Aerys was the only member of the royal family with them as he banned Rhaella and Viserys from leaving the capital. The King saw enemies everywhere and there was a treachery lurking on every corner.

"I'm going insane." Lyanna breathed, standing up to wipe her sweaty face.

Rhaegar moved on the bed and she heard his sleepy voice.

"Lyanna?" He asked and heard no answer. He got up and closed on her, touching her back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just…" She paused. "… worried about my family."

"Everything will be fine, I assure you. They cannot change what'd happened."

Lyanna turned to him, rubbing her hands together in a nervous manner. She whispered hesitantly. "Rhaegar…. Do you believe in dreams?"

"In certain cases, yes, I do believe in dreams." Rhaegar gave her a long look, brushing his silver-gold hair from his eyes. "Targaryens used to have prophetic dreams; Daenys the Dreamer, Daeron Targaryen… Why do you ask?"

Curiosity and concern in his voice were evident and she didn't want him to think that something worrisome was happening to her. She wasn't mad as Aerys.

 _Did my dreams want to tell, or show me something?_ Lyanna pondered, but deep down she knew exactly her answer. Even if they wanted to show her something, she had no idea what, they were all like snowflakes… Melting away before she could examine them properly.

"I've dreamed about you winning the tourney." Lyanna lied, smiling at him and guiding him to the bed. "Do you think it's a prophetic one?"

Those dreams of hers were just senseless. She shouldn't look for meaning in them.

* * *

The next day when Lyanna saw her family, she abandoned Rhaegar's side immediately and ran to hug them all. It wasn't how princess should have acted, but she couldn't care less. Father kissed her forehead in the same way as he used to when she was still a child. Benjen hugged her tightly and long; she knew he missed her the most. Eddard was more silent than usual and Brandon left the tent instantly after exchanging only few words. The hardest greeting was with Catelyn. Her sister-in-law looked so broken and mournful, Catelyn was in pain Lyanna had never experienced and she didn't know what she should say to her. Words of comfort and hope seemed to be not enough as Catelyn's blue eyes were still empty and distant. She soon left with Lyarra in her arms, looking for her father's tent. Catelyn couldn't give up, she had another little child to take care of. The tense atmosphere was palpable and Lyanna felt she had no right to be happy in front of them.

Lord Rickard made Eddard a heir. Brandon didn't take it lightly just as everyone excepted. Sitting in Eddard and Benjen's tent and talking with Ned, Lyanna sensed his guilt.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it, Ned." Lyanna caught his hand. "No one could have seen this coming. Gods like to be cruel, remember?"

Eddard gave Lyanna a resigned look and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair nervously. "I don't know if I will handle all of it, I'm scared. I don't know how to rule the castle. I wasn't meant for me. I never asked for it."

"Father knows what he's doing." Benjen slipped in conversation. "If he believes you can manage to be the Warden of the North, then you can. Stop wailing like a little girl, brother."

"Be quiet, Benjen." Ned scowled at his brother. "You know nothing-"

"Yes, I always know _nothing_." Benjen snarled, his cheeks reddened from anger. "I have enough of your fights at home! You can't do anything to change what's happened!"

Benjen stormed out from Starks' tent and Lyanna snapped at Ned.

"Stop acting like a fool! Benjen did nothing to offend you, he just wanted to _help_ you. He was right. Eddard. As lord and warden of the North you must be strong and smart, not grumbling about how you didn't want that position and how your life is miserable now. Look at Catelyn. The only person who is aching the most is her, you and Brandon should _comfort_ her not _fight_ in front of her! And look at me now, Ned, I never wanted to be a princess either. And where am I? And it is _me_ , who lives in one castle with the Mad King. You know nothing of dread. Get a grip, Ned!"

Eddard looked at her ashamed, he was chastened like a little boy by Lyanna. He would have never thought Lyanna would give him any blast.

"I-Yes, you're right, Lyanna." Then he got up. "I should find Ben and apologize him. He hears enough of mine and Brandon's arguments back at home. He's lost, he misses you terribly, Lya."

Lyanna held back her tears, she tried to blame it for her frequent mood swings, but she missed Benjen too. He was her constant companion back in Winterfell, she wished they would be children again and nothing would matter, no responsibilities, no worries. Just their wolf pack and the North.

"You will apologize him but not now." Lyanna smiled a little. "You know how Ben is. I will find him and talk to him. He needs to calm down first."

Eddard nodded resigned and put his head in his hands.

Lyanna exited the tent and looked around her. Knights, lords, guards, ladies, maids, mummers, singers, everyone was there. Tourney at Harrenhal or rather its lavish prizes brought people from all the Seven Kingdoms and even beyond. This tourney was a great event, and it was all organized in honour of her and her husband. But was that all? Lord Whent organized it _only_ to show his love for House Targaryen? Rhaegar really cared about the tourney as he was impatient, eager and thoughtful, worried even. Lyanna had never seen him acting like this before.

The colossal castle might have appeared deserted when Lyanna had first seen it during her first journey to King's Landing, but now it hummed with life. Finding Benjen in the crowd was harder than she thought. Seeing a stable, she went there, calling her brother's name. As Lyanna was deeper in the room, she heard a noise; groans of pain and guffaws. She quickly followed the strange racket and sucked in her breath sharply.

On the ground was laying a small man, who was being beaten by three youngsters. She recognized a lizard-lion on his dirty cloak. Adrenaline rushed into her system and Lyanna ran to them without a second thought, screaming:

"That's my father's man you're kicking!"

Laughs of the boys died when they saw her approaching, their eyes wide and their wooden swords frozen in the air. Lyanna quickly scanned her surround and spotted a pile of tourney swords.

"And who are you, doll?"

But before they could laugh again, Lyanna ran up to the swords, deftly took one of them and swung the sword at one of the squires, swiftly stripping him of his weapon. Their amused faces turned into dumbfounded one, because she was a _girl_ and she could fight with a sword. Taking advantage of their bafflement, Lyanna attacked the tallest of them and after few strikes she cut his wooden sword in half. She shoved him to the ground and put the sword to his throat.

"Leave him alone now!" Lyanna screamed and the squires ran away hurriedly.

Her sparring with Benjen in Winterfell didn't go to waste, yet her delicate hand hurt from holding heavy sword. She turned around and kneeled next to the brown-haired young man around her age.

"Can you stand up?" Lyanna asked worriedly, examining his wounds. His brow was cut, the same his lips, he was all stained with blood. The sight of his blood caused a feeling of nausea and Lyanna breathed deeply. The man looked at her with his green eyes and nodded. She helped him get up and when he rested himself on her shoulder, she noticed with relief that he wasn't very heavy.

"What's your name, my lord?" His sigil suggested that he was a Reed from the Neck.

"Ho-Howland Reed, my lady." He answered, breathing heavily and holding his side. "Thank you-"

"Don't waste your strength for thank-you." Lyanna led him slowly through the stable. She lost her energy while fighting and Howland Reed was becoming more and more heavy on her shoulder and she was glad when she spotted a stable boy circling around the horses.

"Hey, you!" The red-haired boy turned around, his eyes widened when he recognized her. "Help me!"

"At once, Your Grace."

Howland Reed gave her a dismayed look, but said nothing. They escorted him to Lyanna's brothers' tent. Eddard talked to Benjen with an apologetic face. A shocked expression flashed across their faces. Benjen reacted first.

"Lya! What's happened?!" He ran up to them and took Howland from exhausted Lyanna and sat him down on the pallet. Eddard took Lyanna by the shoulders and examined her with a worry in his grey eyes.

"The three squires attacked him in the stables. I stumbled on them while I was looking for you Benjen." Lyanna hissed when Eddard touched her elbow and she now realized one of the offenders hit her with his sword.

"Your elbow is bruised, Lyanna! What have you done?!" Ned screamed at her and Lyanna yanked her arm away from her brother.

"It's nothing, Ned, better give me something I can dress his wounds with." Then she turned to her younger brother. "Benjen, please bring me some water." He immediately left the tent. She kneeled next to Howland and said to Ned. "I've defended him, Ned. These squires couldn't even hold a sword properly."

"It does not matter, you could get hurt! Why didn't you call anyone?! You're not in the North anymore! You're not a child to play a hero! You're _so_ irresponsible, Lyanna." Ned scowled.

"I did what I thought was _right_!" She clenched her teeth. His words stung, she _was_ _not_ a child. "I am a bloody princess of the realm and _I_ will protect my people; _I_ will protect northerners as blood of the First Men runs in my veins."

Eddard was taken aback by her words, even she was slightly astonished by the firmness in her voice. She became a princess by marriage and if there was a chance she would become a queen, she wanted to serve her people, not only sit in the castle surrounded by luxury. Lyanna saw how smallfolk loved Rhaegar and it was all because he mingled with them. Her husband would be a great king. Far better than his father.

Silence fell between Eddard and his sister, they realized only now that Howland Reed was listening to their argument with an uneasy expression. Lyanna looked down at her hands; red and sore from the hilt. She felt proud what she did and it was probably the bravest thing she had ever done. Her father was always saying to her brothers to be bold, and she was capable of wielding a sword, Brandon and Benjen had taught her, yet it was not enough. If she hadn't been a girl, her action would have been seen differently and found acceptance.

Benjen came back with a basin full of water.

"These are my brothers, lord Reed. The shorter one is Benjen." Lyanna smiled at Howland, introducing her family and cleaning crannogman's wounds and wrapping them in linen. "The other one is Eddard. And I'm Lyanna Stark."

"Targaryen." Eddard corrected her. Lyanna's smile fell.

"Yes, Lyanna Targaryen."

Lyanna didn't feel it yet to call herself a Targaryen. It was strange and she felt that if she called herself like that, then she wouldn't be a Stark anymore or she would have to bury her old-self. The she-wolf inside her still reminded of herself.

"I'm Howland Reed, my lords, my lady." He nodded at them and focused on Lyanna, his cheeks were burning. "I cannot describe how thankful I am, my lady, you've saved my life. You must know you have my lifelong gratitude. If there is any way I can repay you, name it, lady Lyanna."

"I only ask you to attend tonight's feast with my family." Lyanna caught his hand, moved by his kind words. She was definitely too tender lately.

"I cannot, my lady-" The crannogman protested, lowering his gaze.

"You are as highborn as my family, you have the right to attend the feast. _I_ insist, lord Reed." Lyanna said with a firm voice. He should show these squires he was well.

"If that is what my princess wishes." Howland gave her a kind smile, his green eyes shifted suddenly towards the entry of the tent.

"My lady wife?"

She turned around sharply and faced her husband. Rhaegar came into the tent and eyed her up and down.

"What's happened?" He gave a frown and with a few, long strides he was before her. Lyanna quickly got up from her kneeling position, too quickly as she felt nauseous. She leaned against her husband, taking a deep breath.

"Your robe… there's blood on it." Rhaegar shifted his indigo eyes towards Howland Reed.

"I'm fine, my lord husband. But this man was attacked by some squires. I brought him over here all bloodied and bruised." Lyanna bit her lower lip and gave him a troubled look. Rhaegar didn't have to know that _she_ defended the Lord from the Neck. She was sure he would give her a long lecture and it would mortify her far more than Eddard's one. She might even cry again, and that was the thing she would never do in front of her husband. He would consider her as vulnerable.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I will see to it that these men are punished for their shameful actions." Rhaegar guaranteed with a straight face. "Can you name them, lord…?"

"Reed. Lord Howland Reed, Your Grace." The crannogman lowered his head, abashed. "I'm sorry to say this but I do not know their names. One served House Frey, that's all I know."

"I see." Rhaegar went quiet for a moment.

"We might recognize them at the feast." Lyanna said hopefully and then looked in the green eyes of Howland Reed. "I promise you, you will avenge yourself, my lord."

Benjen nodded pleased with the words of his sister and offered to find crannogman a horse and an armor, but Lyanna didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Rhaegar took her from Starks' tent.

"Did you spend a nice afternoon with your family?" Rhaegar asked and extended his arm towards her and she wrapped her own around his.

"I cannot call it 'nice'." Lyanna sighed joylessly and was oblivious to all the peeps people were giving her. Her dress was dirty and her brown hair tangled from running a hand through it. "Father quit the tent early, Brandon the same… He hasn't even tried to talk to me. Eddard blames himself for father's decision and Benjen… Benjen missed me terribly as I assumed." Lyanna allowed herself a small smile and turned her grey eyes to her husband. "Rhaegar... After the feast… I would like to tell you something."

"Why must I wait until the night?" He raised an eyebrow and leaded her through the spacious castle.

"I prefer it that way." She shrugged and squeezed his arm harder. She was excited how he would react to her good news.

* * *

The feast herded more people than her wedding. The Hall of the Hundred Hearths seated guests easily. Lyanna could have had difficulties with finding her family amongst the crowd if not for the Stark's sigil-a grey direwolf. She herself sat with her lord husband and King Aerys at one table, surrounded by the Kingsguard. Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander-still fierce despite his old age; Ser Barristan Selmy-believed by many to be the greatest living knight; Ser Arthur Dayne-Rhaegar's closest friend and the deadliest of the Sworn Brothers; Ser Lewyn Martell-the Dornish prince; Ser Jonothor Darry-a serious man. The last one guarding the King was Ser Oswell Whent-brother of Lord of Harrenhal. The King turned many heads his way. He looked frighteningly; he was gaunt, his hair long and matted, his nails yellow and uncut. Aerys' appearance indicated how bad his mental health was. Lyanna had never said a word to the King, unless he asked her about something. She feared him.

As soon as people started dancing, the King left the great hall. Lyanna knew for what Aerys came to Harrenhal. Tomorrow, Ser Jaime Lannister would be admitted into the order of the Kingsguard. Aerys would finally take what Tywin Lannister valued the most. Right after Lyanna's wedding Lord of Casterly Rock resigned from his position of the Hand of the King as taking his son and heir away from him to serve Aerys was the last straw in their feud. Lord Tywin was absent at the tourney, only his dear sister Lady Genna arrived with Tywin's eldest children: Jaime and Cersei.

Lord Whent had interrupted Lyanna's musing when he asked Rhaegar to perform a song. Everyone knew the Crown Prince was an excellent musician. Lyanna laughed that he loved his harp more than books or sword. As Rhaegar started singing, the Hall of the Hundred Hearths fell silent, his deep voice echoed in the room. Lyanna loved his voice and his songs held so many emotions, sometimes she couldn't help and shed a tear, and her grey eyes were teary now. Lyanna bit her lip to hold back her tears. Benjen would laugh and tease her because she never was a romantic girl.

When Rhaegar ended, the people started clapping loudly and the band started playing, encouraging guests to dance. Rhaegar took Lyanna's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, swaying in the rhythm of the music.

"It was a beautiful song." Lyanna smiled at Rhaegar. The song about man's love for grey-eyed fisherman's daughter.

"Thank you. I had great inspiration while writing it." Lyanna's cheeks grew hot as his indigo eyes gazed at her.

"You cannot wait for tomorrow's jousting, hmm?" Rhaegar raised his eyebrow, seeing her happy smile.

"Yes, indeed." He twirled her. Lyanna danced gracefully after dozens of dancing lessons organized by Rhaella. "Lady Ashara and I placed a bet who will be the champion of the tournament. She believes that it will be Ser Barristan Selmy, the most experienced knight here."

"What about you? Who do you think will be the champion, my lady?" Rhaegar gave her a knowing smile.

"I find Ser Arthur Dayne a capable knight, and it is him I think as champion, my lord." Lyanna raised a quizzical brow. Something, what Lyanna considered as jealousy, flashed across his handsome face before his mouth twitched into challenging smile.

"Well, you don't believe in prophetic dreams anymore?"

Lyanna's smile faltered a bit. She stayed silent. _Crypts of Winterfell. The little girl._ She shouldn't bother her head about this.

"I've heard Princess Elia Martell is betrothed to Lord Baelor Hightower, is that true, my lord husband?" Lyanna changed the topic quickly, recalling one of Ashara's hearsays.

"That's true. Martells are going straight to Oldtown from Harrenhal. Lord Baelor was the least mocked suitor for Elia by Oberyn." Rhaegar said with an amused face.

"How do you know?"

"I've exchanged few letters with Elia." He simply shrugged and Lyanna pursed her lips. He was corresponding with the Dornish Princess behind her back? And he said _nothing_ to her about it. That stung her pride a little. Wasn't she enough for him?

"I see."

Elia Martell would have been Rhaegar's wife if his father hadn't changed his mind. To pacify outraged Prince Doran, the King betrothed Prince Viserys to Princess Arianne, both of them were barely four years old at the time. Lyanna knew Rhaegar was in close relationship with Elia, spending some of his time in Dorne when he was younger, but she thought they were only _friends_. Lyanna had noticed at her wedding that Elia was miserable, but almost every high-born lady had an envious face and like Cersei Lannister sent Lyanna murderous looks. There was nothing suspicious in Rhaegar's behavior, he acted normally around the Dornish Princess during their wedding…. Or perhaps Lyanna was too blind to see affection between her husband and Elia Martell?

"Lord Mooton invited us to Maidenpool." Rhaegar mentioned, ignoring Lyanna's irked face. Lord Myles Mooton was one of his friends. "We will visit him on our way back to King's Landing. Wouldn't it be a trouble for you?"

"No, it isn't. I'd love to see the Bay of Crabs. It is very generous of Lord Mooton."

Lyanna ignored what Rhaegar was currently saying. She found Elia in the crowd, who was talking with her brother Oberyn and Ashara. The Dornish Princess was beautiful; taller and slenderer than Lyanna with jet black hair and delicate features. Elia was a graceful lady, Lyanna shouldn't be surprised if Rhaegar did actually feel something towards Dornishwoman.

"I don't feel like dancing anymore." Lyanna said in a huff. Rhaegar lifted an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood, but let go of her hand. She ran her fingers through her brown hair. "I'm going to find my family."

Before he had a chance to say something, she turned around and mingled with the crowd. Lyanna had acted like a child, she felt jealousy in her veins, but refused to admit that to herself. She wasn't in love with Rhaegar. It was just all about that he was her _husband_ and if she heard a word that he was closer with Elia than she thought, she would show her claws to him and scratch his face so horribly he would never receive any lustful glances. But then again, she _was not_ in love with Rhaegar.

"Cheer up, my lady!" After a while Ashara joined Lyanna and whispered in her ear. "You look just like Lady Cersei!"

"I will cheer up, however I must find my family first, lady Ashara."

"I've seen your brothers over there." Ashara pointed her finger at the right side of the room.

Soon both of them were sitting at one table with the Starks. Lord Reed looked better and happier, but still looked bashfully at Lyanna. It was no shame that it was a girl who saved him, yet his men's pride was wounded. Lyanna and Howland succeeded in recognizing the squires: one of them served House Frey, the next one served House Haigh and the last one served House Blount. But sadly, Howland Reed was not sure if he wanted to stand against them in tomorrow's jousting. Lyanna wanted to inform the knights of behavior of their squires immediately, but Benjen stopped her and drew her aside.

"The crannogman should fight for his honor in tomorrow's jousting. He needs to show them he can defend himself. But it's his choice, Lyanna, not yours."

Lyanna nodded her head, hoping that Howland Reed would fight tomorrow. He was the man of the North, he should show everyone that northerners were strong and brave, even the littlest of them.

What surprised Lyanna the most while she was sitting with her family was that Eddard talked with Ashara lightly. They had met on Lyanna's wedding, but Ned was too shy to ask lady Dayne to dance and it was Brandon who asked her on Ned's behalf, and now they were laughing and smiling at each other shyly. Lady Ashara was beautiful and kind and Lyanna wouldn't mind if she was her sister-in-law. Lyanna should talk with her father about Eddard's potential wife. She wanted her brother to marry out of love, he deserved that as he was good and honorable man.

"Lady Lyanna." Lord Robert Baratheon approached Starks and extended his hand to Lyanna. "May I have this dance?"

"Surely, Lord Robert." Lyanna forced a smile and followed him. He wrapped his hand around her waist definitely too tightly for her liking.

"You look beautiful, my lady. This southern dress suits you better." His breath stank from wine and his blue eyes stopped at her chest longer than necessary. Her new dress revealed more skin than she was used to show at Winterfell, and what was the worst for Lyanna, she put on weight a little and she wasn't scrawny anymore. Queen Rhaella said Lyanna finally had full shapes.

"Thank you, my lord. The Queen herself has chosen it for me." Lyanna smiled politely and glanced around them looking for her husband. She noticed him conversing with Lord Jon Connington. Robert's close proximity bothered her and next to him she always felt… unsure and perplexed. It was all because of how he looked at her; like he wanted to eat her alive.

"Are you pleased with your marriage?" Robert lifted his dark eyebrow, distinctly amused.

"I am. Prince Rhaegar is a wonderful husband."

"Are you happy with him, Lyanna? Is your marriage-is that everything what you had ever wanted?" Robert's powerful voice made Lyanna flinch. His hand tightened around hers and he suddenly started dragging her from the great hall. A cold sweat ran down her neck.

"Lord Robert, what are you doing?" Lyanna nervously tried to yank her hand from his grip, but he held her fast and he didn't even feel she tried to escape from him. Lyanna hoped Rhaegar would see them and come after her, Robert's tall and bulky posture was hard to miss.

Robert brought her over to abandoned corridor. Everyone was on the feast and Lyanna panicked when he closed on her trapping her between him and the wall.

"I love you Lyanna." Robert gazed at her drunken and Lyanna stood still bemused. "You know how much I love you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I would _kill_ him for you, so that we can be together."

"You're drunk, Robert, stop talking nonsense." Lyanna smiled restlessly. She just wanted him away from her.

"I swear it. I would kill Rhaegar. Just say a word, Lya." He vowed seriously. She didn't want to be with Robert, she had never gave him a prospect of them being together, and she wouldn't let hurt her husband. Robert acted hot-headedly and Lyanna felt what he had said was true.

"Stop it, Robert. Why are you saying this! I _don't_ want to hear it!" Lyanna hissed and shoved him, but he didn't budge.

"Does my cousin know how to please you at all?" Robert sneered and Lyanna got nervous. "Or is he so fucking grave like he always is around his books?"

"Robert! How dare you-"

"Do you know how to be with a _real_ man? I can show, Lyanna." Robert smirked and placed his hand on her waist ignoring her startled face.

"Don't touch me!" Lyanna slapped his hand away, but he only chuckled, cocking his head to the side.

Robert winked, his blue eyes red and blurry, he easily caught her fist when Lyanna wanted to hit him. "I've always wondered if you're wild in bed. The she-wolf maid they call you. There must be a reason to this title."

"Leave me alone, you swine!" Lyanna struggled with him, her panic raising with Robert's indifference to her words. He leaned towards her, the smell of alcohol hit her again and she turned her head from him with a feeling of nausea. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes tightly, whispering. "Please, Robert, stop it. Don't hurt me."

The kiss never came and he froze. His fist landed next to her head and she flinched, frightened of his sudden outburst.

"I would neverhurt you. You know it, Lyanna." Robert said through clenched teeth and took a step back. Lyanna opened her eyes and saw him wounded by her reaction. "I would _never_ hurt you… I would start a war for you."

Lyanna was confused. His confession didn't spark any affection in her heart towards him, but discomfort and anxiety. She had no idea what she ought to say or do not to hurt his feelings.

Lyanna began uneasily. "Robert, listen-"

"Lord Baratheon, you may leave my sweet wife alone." Rhaegar interrupted her and gave Robert a hard look.

"Of course, my kin." Robert sent him a wry smile, looking at Lyanna. "My words were true, my lady."

Robert then turned around and came back to the feast. Rhaegar closed on Lyanna and placed his hands on her elbows.

"Are you alright? Did he do something? Did he _try_ to do something?" Rhaegar said with emphasis.

"No, he didn't do anything." Lyanna whispered. Her nerves snapped and a sob escaped her lips and she started crying, wrapping her arms around herself. "He frightened me."

"I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." He whispered and embraced her, running his hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture. Lyanna wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll take you to our bedchamber, all right, Lyanna?" Rhaegar whispered in her ear and she nodded still sobbing.

He took her in his arms and went through the corridors of Harrenhal. Music echoed from the walls. Lyanna quietened during their way and when Rhaegar laid her on the bed in their bedchamber, she finally spoke.

"Rhaegar." Lyanna gazed into his indigo eyes. "I need to tell you something."

Rhaegar waited for her confession patiently with lifted eyebrow. She licked her lips and caught his hand.

"You're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

Lyanna confessed and started sobbing again while her husband smiled brightly.

The little dragon grew in her belly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who followed, added to favourite and reviewed the story!** **I'm glad you like it!**

 **francisvirus: I really like Ned and that's why I've made him Lord of Winterfell :D and I needed some drama tbh...**

 **sexybutcreepy: I've always imagined Lyanna as hardy, yet soft and loving girl**

 **Adelle(guest): Oh my God! Your comment just made my day! Thank you very much! XOXO**

 **scifiromance: thank you so much! XOXO**

 **shamayraagnihotri: I'm so sorry it took soo long, but I had some block and couldn't write...**

 **Reviews are always welcome :)**

 **PS. I will really try to post Chapter 4 as soon as possible, because after chapter 4 the story is going to finally kick off.**

* * *

Lyanna had cried almost all night.

Before she had told Rhaegar the news, Lyanna felt more confident with her current state, but it was only then when she said that she was with child out loud, Lyanna became aware that she was scared of being a mother. She was definitely too young and she herself felt like a child. Lyanna was afraid of childbirth the most; it was pain and agony.

"I cannot understand why you are sad, Lyanna." Rhaegar held her chin between his fingers. He was in high spirits after he learnt she was pregnant. "You carry a child under your heart. It's a blessing."

"It is but…" Lyanna sighed all tense. "…it's also a huge responsibility. I don't even know if I can bring up my own child to be a good and fair man."

"I assure you, you will be a loving mother, children love you, especially Viserys. And if you will need help, you have my mother, you have _me_. You're not alone, remember, Lyanna." Rhaegar smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thank you." She sent him a grateful smile, he lifted her spirits. "Lady Ashara should come to me soon."

"Then I won't disturb you both." He got up from the bed. "If Robert would pursue you, call me. Or do you want me to order someone from the Kingsguard to guard you, my lady?"

"No, I don't want anyone to guard me. I will be with my brothers, Robert wouldn't dare to try anything… I'm sure he doesn't even remember what he did last night."

"Perhaps. But in any case, call me, Lyanna." Rhaegar said with emphasis and she nodded, thinking about Robert. His behavior last night frightened her, yet she wouldn't tell Eddard what his friend did to her in his drunken state.

Rhaegar stood still holding a door handle, pondering on something evidently. He sent Lyanna somehow a tentative look. He cleared his throat and declared.

"I… I would start a war for you too, Lyanna."

Rhaegar looked at her meaningfully, echoing Robert's words from last night. Lyanna sat on the bed with her mouth open and with a flush on her cheeks. Before she came to her senses, Rhaegar left their bedchamber. Lyanna was confused, yet his confession was… satisfying. She smiled to herself; maybe he did care for her, but wasn't brave enough to tell it straight to her. Nonetheless, Lyanna was wildly cheerful at the thought of that possibility.

Lady Ashara entered Lyanna's chamber after some time and found Lyanna fumbling for a dress all jubilant.

"My lady?" Ashara was baffled and crossed the spacious chamber, casting a look at the scattered gowns around the floor and bed. The morning light was pouring into the room through the tall windows. It was a fine day for the jousting.

"Lady Ashara!" Lyanna turned around, dropping a green dress and smiling at her friend. She closed on Ashara and took her hands, sitting with her on the bed. "I have good news… I'm with child."

"That's… That's wonderful, my princess!" Ashara beamed at her and squeezed her palms, glancing at Lyanna's yet flat stomach. "That's why Your Grace passed me looking so content."

"He is, indeed."

"My lady mother says that nursing your child for the first time is one of the most incredible things in woman's life." Lyanna's smile fell a little at Ashara's words.

 _I wish my lady mother could be with me now._ Lyanna thought with a wistful expression on her face. She would like to believe that lady Lyarra smiled that sweet smile of hers looking at her children proudly.

Lady Ashara seeing Lyanna's expression, quickly engaged her in a light conversation. The jousting would start soon and Lyanna wondered if Howland Reed would take part in it, fighting for his honour.

* * *

"Really? Brandon ordered to build a sept for Lady Catelyn?" Lyanna asked Benjen frankly amazed. They were walking between the Starks' tents. Ashara stayed behind them accompanied by Eddard, blush on her brother's cheeks seemed not to disappear when her lady-in-waiting was with him.

"Yes, it surprised me as much as you, sister." Benjen laughed slightly, his blue eyes stopped briefly at one small tent close to the wood. "I want to show you something later… This matter stays only between us, Lya."

"All right, Ben, but-"

"Later, Lyanna. Now enjoy the stroll with your younger brother." He smiled at her mysteriously. "Lord Howland got himself off to the Godswood in the dawn and hasn't came back yet."

"He decided not to joust, did he?" Lyanna said upset. The sun was high in the clear blue sky and the tournament would start soon. Laughter and clash of the armors and swords pealed around them.

"He didn't give us a solid answer, however I came up with solution to our worry. I will tell you later, dear sister." Benjen added after he saw her curious expression. Her brother escorted her to her father's tent where Brandon sipped a wine with Ser Rodrik Cassel and lord Rickard.

"Lady Lyanna." Ser Rodrik, new master-at-arms in Winterfell quickly bowed at her.

"Ser Rodrik, it is nice to see you after such a long time." She smiled at his familiar face. He started growing black whiskers on his coarse face. "How are your wife and daughter doing?"

"They are fine, thank you, my lady."

"Will you cheer for your brother today, sister?" Brandon grinned at her in obviously better mood than yesterday. Or it was only a wine in his system.

"Are you taking part in jousting, Bran?" Lyanna sat next to her older brother. Brandon was a fine rider and his tall and stocky build were ideal for such clash.

"I mean to win the tournament." His rich laugh sounded in the tent and Lyanna smiled widely at his sudden change.

"May your nerve does not fail you, brother."

"Bran? Don't be mad at Ned-" Lyanna began, but Brandon interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it on this fine day, Lyanna." Bran smiled yet it didn't reach his grey eyes.

"I just hope you came to terms with it. It's pointless to hold a grudge against your own brother." Lyanna said with a straight face and then asked. "Where is lady Catelyn and my niece?"

"In my tent. Do you want me to escort you there, Princess?" Brandon's smile was irritating.

"No, thank you, peasant." Lyanna laughed at his scandalized face and exited the tent, looking for Catelyn. Brandon was a variable man, sometimes even too cold, but with her sister-in-law it was completely different.

Lyanna decided not to tell her family about her pregnancy as she felt it would be a low blow for Catelyn, her sister-in-law only two moons ago lost her child.

One of the guards motioned her to Brandon's tent.

Catelyn sat with Lyarra on the pallet and played with wooden toys. She looked up when Lyanna entered the tent. Her blue eyes were puffy and sad.

"Lady Catelyn, how are you?" Lyanna smiled hesitantly. Catelyn got up and bowed at Lyanna, despite the brown-haired girl's protest.

"I'm fine, my lady, but I've been better." Her sister-in-law allowed herself a smile and shifted her eyes at Lyarra. Lyanna's niece looked just like her mother with her auburn hair and vivid blue eyes; a living image of Tully.

"Lyarra grew up so much, she is beautiful." Lyanna smiled at the child. The little girl babbled and tugged on Lyanna's long tresses.

"A few more weeks and she will start speaking... It's hard to think Lyarra is already one year old."

Lyanna breathed deeply, her niece was just a babe at her mother's breast when she was leaving home and now Lyarra was almost walking. Soon and Lyanna herself would be a mother. Time was passing so fast, she didn't want to face it up.

"I've seen your brother, lady Catelyn, what's happened to his hand?" Lyanna sat Lyarra on her knees. Her niece was an unruly child, she constantly tried to bite a wooden horse.

"Edmure has fallen from the tree and broke his arm while he was playing with his friend in the godswood of Riverrun, lady Lyanna." Catelyn explained and added with a small smile. "My sister Lysa begs me to stay for a while in Riverrun when the tourney is over... but I do not think your brother would be pleased with it."

"Brandon wouldn't mind. It is a good idea, you should have a rest and spend some time with your family." Lyanna smiled at her sister-in-law. A familiar place, Catelyn's old home should help her with gathering herself together.

Lyanna took Catelyn's hand and squeezed it gently with a reassuring smile on her face. No words were needed, just a kind touch of sympathy. Lyanna could have only imagined the pain in Catelyn's heart.

* * *

Benjen dragged her from the tent and told her to be quiet. Lyanna obeyed him with a little resistance, she didn't like to be said what to do. The grey materials fluttered in a light wind when they were heading to the border of the Starks' camp, the deep green trees were getting thicker. Benjen steered her to the holt and Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows.

"All right, Benjen, that's it. Where, for the name of Old Gods, are you taking me?!"

Benjen only weaved between the trees still holding her hand and stopped in front of huge oak. Lyanna eyed the tree and Ben kneeled before it, brushing the leaves away. A white shield... with a smiling heart tree emerged before her eyes.

"I realized that Howland Reed will not take part in the jousting, I saw it in his eyes last night... I had the same look when father once told me to fight Brandon, it was obvious I resigned." Benjen smiled a little and showed her a mismatched armour. "I've decided that _I_ will fight for Reed's honour... as a mystery knight."

"Benjen... I am _so_ proud of you!" Lyanna hugged him tightly with a grin on her face. She did teach him to protect those weaker than himself, but she didn't expect him to actually listen to her. "But why are you hiding your identity?"

"Um, I'm not the best with wielding a lance... I'm not the tallest or strongest, too." Benjen scratched his neck in a sheepish way. "I prefer to be unknown if I fail."

"Nonsense, Benjen, you will not fail! These boys don't even know how to fight with a sword! Let alone with a lance!" Lyanna gave a hearty laugh and then added with a concerned face. "Nonetheless, be careful, brother. I would be damned if something bad happened to you."

"Don't worry, sister, I'll be careful. Or it is you who want to wear it?" Benjen joked pointing at the armour and Lyanna rolled her grey eyes.

"One day, brother, one day." Lyanna smiled widely and patted his head.

* * *

Lyanna sat in the box with Ashara next to her. Excited voices pealed among the crowd, a huge ground before Lyanna's eyes was rejecting losers and leaving dust clouds. She waited impatiently at Benjen as the three squires who were responsible for beating Howland Reed won their skirmish. Earlier that day Ser Jaime Lannister was raised to the Kingsguard by Ser Gerold Hightower. The golden-haired young man quickly abandoned Harrenhal as the King ordered him to guard the Queen and Prince Viserys in King's Landing. Lyanna shook her head, poor boy was too blinded by pursuit of glory that he was oblivious at what King he would serve.

Howland Reed was still absent. Catelyn sat close to Lyanna with her sister Lysa and Eddard sat with Robert Baratheon. As Lyanna guessed, Robert seemed not to remember a thing from last night, or he pretended not to. Lyanna was glad he didn't intrude on her, only asked about her well-being.

"Don't fear, Princess, Your Grace shall manage to defeat all his opponents." Ashara smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder seeing Lyanna's anxiety. The dornishwoman thought she was worried about Rhaegar. Her husband was now the least of her worries as she knew Rhaegar was a great warrior, as for her brother, Benjen was not accustomed with wielding a lance, it was only his first tourney, he was only _thirteen_. Explaining to Eddard their younger brother's absence, Lyanna had to lie that Benjen suddenly felt unwell and retreated to his tent.

"I hope my lord husband will fight for my honour. I didn't give him my favor for nothing." Lyanna laughed lightly and omitted to tell lady Ashara that she also gave her husband a lucky kiss. Silence fell between them and after a while Ashara got up from her seat.

"Look, my lady!"

Lyanna leaped to her feet and saw Benjen riding a bay horse, his mismatched armour and rather short posture caught everyone's eye. Her brother clattered his lance on the ground and people fell silent. Lyanna, on the other hand, smiled widely and then quickly came to her senses and tried to contain her smile as no one must know she knew the knight.

"I challenge Nyle Darke, a squire of Lord Blount, Oswald Longthorpe, a squire of Lord Frey and Dante Lolliston, a squire of Lord Haigh to a duel. They owe something to my friend."

Benjen's voice sounded booming through his blue helm and she would never recognize him. She casted a glance at Eddard to make sure he didn't recognize their brother. Ned sat astonished as almost everyone. The crowd fell silent as the three men emerged from other knights. Lyanna wished badly she could see their face, but helmets on their heads deprived her from seeing it. They were probably fearful and dismayed. The squires agreed on Benjen's terms. For every lost fight, they must give up their armours and horses to Benjen.

Then, the Mystery Knight as people started to cheer, and Oswald Longthorpe stood against each other. Lyanna gripped the railing of the box so hard her knuckled became white while Benjen rode on his horse with a lance straight before him.

"The Mystery Knight! The Mystery Knight!"

The smallfolk cheered loudly as the knight with a shield with painted laughing heart tree unhorsed his first opponent. Lyanna breathed a sigh of relief and joined the jolly screams. Benjen was really good and Lyanna couldn't have been more proud of him.

Her brother defeated each one of the squires. Benjen was the hero of the day and when smallfolk screamed ' _The Knight of The Laughing Tree_ ', jubilant Lyanna yelled along with them. Benjen raised his yellow lance in the air and bowed, thanking for their cheers. He turned his horse around and galloped to the humiliated squires, who were pleading for their property. Benjen agreed, reluctance evident in his booming voice, but before he handed it back to them, he turned to their knights:

"First, you ought to teach your squires honour."

Lyanna was delighted when the knights took their squires away from the crowd with furious faces. Benjen taught them a lesson.

"Too bad that Benjen can't see it. He would have looked just like you, Lyanna." Ned smiled at her, yet his grey eyes held some reserve and interest.

"Indeed, he missed so much! I need to tell him everything! Stay here and I'll go to his tent!" Lyanna smiled widely, trying to fool her older brother that she or Ben had nothing to do with it, but Ned caught her elbow and stopped her.

"I'll go with you, dear sister. You will only magnify the whole thing." Eddard sent her a wry smile and Lyanna froze, her mind quickly looked for some excuse and when she looked at her lady-in-waiting, she knew then.

"Thank you very much, brother, but I cannot let you miss the rest of the jousting. Lady Ashara hoped to watch it with you." Lyanna smiled chastely at the dornishwoman, who flushed and sent Lyanna an uneasy look.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream rolled from the box above them. Lyanna shuddered with fear, she knew this voice very well.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The King screamed and Lyanna quickly turned around to look at the Mystery Knight, who froze on his horse. Silence fell around. No one dared to say a word. Lyanna wanted to scream at Benjen that he must run away immediately, but her voice got stuck in her throat.

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU FOOL!"

Lyanna observed with frightened face as Benjen tugged on the reins and fled the ground. The smallfolk followed the Mystery Knight with their eyes, their faces fearful. A cold sweat ran down Lyanna's back.

"FIND HIM! I ORDER YOU TO FIND HIM!"

Aerys screamed in a fury and some men started getting up, including Robert Baratheon from her box.

"FIND THE TRAITOR! THE _ENEMY_!"

Lyanna's heart started beating a double pace and she broke into run, being oblivious to Eddard's screams towards her. Benjen was the only thing in her mind, _protecting_ him was the only thing in her mind and she couldn't let anyone hurt her brother. Lyanna would be damned if something bad happened to him.

She stormed out of the box and saw other men running to the stable for their horses, but she didn't have time for that, thus when she saw a lanky squire standing next to a grey horse, Lyanna ran to the boy and took swiftly the reins from him and saddled the horse. Lyanna guided her mount to the forest where Benjen disappeared, weaving between the trees nimbly.

"Damn it!" Lyanna cursed under her breath, dread spread through her body as she heard far away clicking of horse hooves. She must be first to reach Benjen, hide his armour somewhere and light out to the tents quickly, then act as The Knight of the Laughing Tree had never happened. Aerys would kill, or rather burn Benjen if the chase caught him.

Lyanna heard something and stopped her horse suddenly, the animal protested and snorted loudly, she silenced the grey horse, patting his mane and listened for any sound. There it was, to her right side, a clank of dropping metal. She followed the noise as slowly as she could not to scare her brother. She saw him all panic-stricken and pulling his mismatched armour off his body with a haste.

"Benjen, it's me!" Lyanna said on the quiet. Benjen turned within seconds, his blue eyes looked at her in terror, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Lyanna-What have I done?!" Benjen almost screamed, pulling on his brown hair and Lyanna jumped off her horse and silenced him.

"Ben, be quiet, please. Just take it off." She tugged on his silver breastplate hurriedly, they heard approaching riders, their booming laughs and the clatter of hooves. Benjen was almost free of his armour when they heard a powerful voice.

"There! I see something!"

"Seven hells." Lyanna swore and caught the reins of Benjen's horse, she pushed it in his hands. " _Run_ , Benjen! We don't have time."

"What about you?! I don't leave-"

" _Shut up and go!_ " Lyanna almost forced him on his horse, turning every moment and checking how close the chase was. "I'll be fine, just go!"

She slapped his horse and the animal broke into a ran. Lyanna began throwing the elements of the armour around straight away, peeking if Benjen was visible on the horizon, luckily he wasn't, only the dust cloud loomed before her.

"You! Don't move!"

Lyanna froze and tried not to panic. She got up with a shield with the image of the laughing heart tree and swallowed hard. She heard her blood pulsing in her ears.

 _I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. I was searching for the Mystery Knight just like them._ Lyanna repeated under her breath.

"Turn-!" The smooth voice she knew cracked suddenly and the man on his horse stopped in front of her.

"Gods be good, I thought I am wrong for a while! _Lyanna,_ what are you doing here?!" Rhaegar hissed and jumped off his horse, closing on her, she still didn't turn around as her breath was unstable.

"I-um-I just-" Lyanna stuttered with a trembling voice.

"You can't sit still even if only for a moment." He turned her around and Lyanna saw he was furious, his indigo eyes looked briefly at the shield. She stayed silent. "You have nothing to tell me? Why in seven hells did you follow the mystery knight?"

"I-" What she should tell him? The truth? Or lie to him boldly?

"You've found him, Your Grace." Ser Arthur Dayne emerged first from the men. When he saw Lyanna in Rhaegar's company, he frowned, behind him Ser Oswell Whent did the same and Lord Robert Baratheon just bursted into laughter with his drinking companion Lord Richard Lonmouth.

"Lady Lyanna! I cannot believe you beat us!" Lord Lonmouth's brown eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"She rides like a northman, my friend, of course she's beat us!" Robert patted Lord Richard on the shoulder.

"My sweet wife doesn't like to be left out of the race." Rhaegar joked with a forced smile and took the shield out of Lyanna's grip. He gave it to Ser Oswell, whose thin mouth were twisted upwards. "That's all what the Knight of the Laughing Tree left."

"The King will be... devastated that the knight disappeared." Ser Arthur summed up all the pursuit. Lyanna was wildly joyful that it ended that way.

After everyone left Lyanna and her husband alone, he whispered in her ear with a straight face.

"We'll talk later about your unruliness."

* * *

They did talk. Though Rhaegar had enough of her foolish behaviour and forbade her leaving their chamber without Ser Arthur until the end of the tourney, Lyanna didn't stamp her foot in a rebellious way and try to explain her actions. Because she didn't have any decent excuse.

Benjen still looked as pale as a ghost when Lyanna visited him in his tent and they told Eddard it was all because of his sickness as maybe he had eaten something bad. Ned believed them with a dubious nod, but didn't question them. Howland Reed showed up in the evening and when Lyanna informed him of the Mystery Knight, he looked overjoyed and sad as well as he hadn't found enough courage to fight for himself. Brandon admired the Knight of the Laughing Tree for his rebelliousness. Her father reproved this kind of behaviour and stated that only a fool would disobey the King's order. Lyanna, however, only allowed herself a small, proud smile when someone asked her about her view of the Mystery Knight. What Benjen did with her permission may have been imprudent and it may have ended badly for both of them, but Lyanna couldn't deny that she wasn't proud of it... And perhaps that wolf-blood would lead her to her early death as her father and Eddard liked to trot out.

* * *

Lyanna enjoyed the last day of the tournament. Brandon was unfortunately defeated by her husband and Eddard and Benjen laughed loudly at their brother's previously sure of his win face. Rhaegar was invincible and Lyanna couldn't find any man who was as good as her husband, but Ser Barristan Selmy. The final skirmish would be theirs.

"My poor brother is probably heartbroken that he lost with Prince Rhaegar again. You lost the bet, Princess." Ashara giggled, her violet eyes sparkled with playfulness. Lyanna lost indeed, but she didn't whine about it as she thought proudly that it was her lord husband who won with Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.

"But you haven't won either, lady Ashara. Ser Barristan hasn't defeated my husband yet." Lyanna smirked.

"Your Grace has a great reason to fight so boldly." Ashara meant her pregnancy as she looked briefly at her stomach, Lyanna skimmed it with her long fingers and smiled; Rhaegar indeed had a great reason.

When he was passing the ground, smallfolk cheered loudly and Lyanna's big smile seemed not to fall. Rhaegar took off his black as his armour helm from his silver hair and bowed. Lady Ashara shook her head disappointed a little, but clapped along with the others. Lyanna saw out of the corner of her eye as Benjen with a sour face was slipping a silver stag in Eddard's palm.

When a squire ran to Rhaegar and handed him a blue garland, Lyanna suddenly realized that her husband would crown now his Queen of Love and Beauty. Elia Martell flashed before her eyes and Lyanna was mad at herself that she was jealous again. There was many beautiful women around Lyanna; Ashara Dayne, Cersei Lannister, Catelyn Tully, Rhona Blackwood... But it was the Dornish Princess, Lyanna couldn't stand. What if Rhaegar would crown Elia? Would Lyanna be furious and make a scene? Or she would wait until they are in the retreat of their chamber and then kill him...

" _My lady_!" Ashara murmured and caught Lyanna by the hand, interrupting her musing. With a grim face Lyanna turned to her lady-in-waiting, only to see her husband passing the boxes and more importantly passing Elia Martell. A happy smile quickly settled on Lyanna's face and she was modest enough to flush when Rhaegar placed a blue garland on her lap.

Lyanna looked down at her lap and took the crown in her hands, only to see that the crown was made of her favourite flowers... Blue winter roses. He remembered when she remarked once that the flowers had her cherished scent. Was her husband so sure of his win that he ordered to make the laurel of blue winter roses? Especially for her?

Lyanna placed the garland on her brown tresses and rewarded Rhaegar with a chaste kiss. The smallfolk seemed to cheer even more loudly. Lyanna stroke her still flat stomach involuntarily, where her husband's child grew.

Because despite all her flaws, that Rhaegar hated, it was Lyanna who was his Queen of Love and Beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whaaat? New chapter? So soon?! Yeah, I was surprised too...**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, added to favourite and reviewed the story!** **I'm glad you like it!**

 **Marvelmyra: Thank you for your comments! (tho I was really embarrassed while reading it) I didn't realize those mistakes until you pointed it out. English is not my mother tongue and I really try to check the spelling and grammar, but it's sometimes... invisible(?) to my eyes, I hope you understand what I want to say xD so thank you again that you made the effort to read my story and comment on it!**

 **Rexx: Well, I've debated with myself for a long time if I should make slow burn fic or not, but then I was like 'hey! R+L are Ice and Fire, aren't they?' they complete each other, so of course they feel something towards each other since the beginning!**

 **scifiromance; Bad Ass Female Fighter; Addy42; Trainee Hero: thank you for your support! It means** _ **a lot**_ **for me! XOXO**

 **Reviews are always welcome!:)**

* * *

Saying goodbye to her family was hard, teary and left an emptiness in her heart as Lyanna felt a part of her was going away North with them. How many years would pass, she wondered, when she would see them again? Would she witness the marriage vow of Eddard or Benjen in front of the Heart Tree in Winterfell's godswood? Would she embrace her father for the last time before death would take him away? Would she see Lyarra as a tall maiden with gleaming blue eyes? Would her child ever visit Winterfell? Would _Lyanna_ sink her fingers in the northern soil again? Only if the Gods allow.

The visit in Maidenpool was short, yet pleasant. Lord Mooton was a kind host and the fact that King Aerys went straight to King's Landing brightened Lyanna's mood. The Bay of Crabs was a wonderful place; deep green forests on the hills surrounded the town, the harbor was full of ships and cutters and Lord Mooton's azure castle had sculptures of mermaids on the top of its high towers. The light and fresh breeze had a restful impact on Lyanna's morning sickness, however a strong smell of fish quite the opposite.

They were in the Red Keep for a few days now. Rhaella was ecstatic at the thought of her grandchild, she held Lyanna tightly in her embrace until the Queen started weeping, soaking Lyanna's blue gown. She heard that her mother-in-law had many miscarriages and stillbirths and Rhaella's emotional reaction at her pregnancy was heartbreaking for Lyanna. It was no wonder Rhaella cherished Viserys so much. Aerys, however, expressed the hope that Rhaegar's offspring would look like a Targaryen, Lyanna didn't hide her indignation, but Rhaegar stopped her from saying something with unseen grasp of her hand.

The garland of blue winter roses still brought a smile to her face. Lyanna had never been a romantic girl, but it was funny how quickly she became a blushing maiden in the presence of her husband. She still was loud-mouthed and hot-blooded but being close to Rhaegar made her feel lightness in her stomach and that constant unease. Those were completely new feelings for her and stay of House Martell at the Red Keep only compounded her situation. Lyanna just wanted Elia away from her husband.

* * *

They were passing the light pine door of the White Sword Tower when Viserys stopped abruptly. Lyanna took him to the gardens on this scorching day, even if she herself just wanted to dip in her marble bath full of cold water. Her morning sickness made her weary and all in.

"One day I'll be a knight and join the Kingsguard. Just like Prince Aemon the Dragonknight." Viserys stuck out his chest and waved his hand in the air, pretending to wield a sword. "I'll protect you."

"And what about your brother?" Lyanna laughed and brushed his silver-blond hair away from his eyes. Viserys made a face.

"Rhaegar has other knights to fight for him. I want to protect _you_." Viserys took her hand and continued their way to the gardens.

"Me? Why do you want to protect me so much, Vis?" Lyanna lifted a questioning eyebrow and hiked her ivory dress not to step on it.

"Mama always says to protect those who we love, and I love you." Viserys' lilac eyes shifted towards her with sincerity and Lyanna blinked a few times in surprise.

"I love you too, Viserys." Lyanna laughed lightly and kissed his pale cheek. At least one of Targaryen brothers loved her back.

Lyanna breathed deeply when they walked out on the fresh air, if you could call a smell of King's Landing like that. Wine, sweat and horse piss were palpable in the air, although the scent of various flowers and shrubs softened it. The roses pergola they were walking through protected them from the sun, the path piled up with creamy and white stones led to gazebo, fountains, benches and the hedge maze, which Viserys loved to play in.

As Lyanna turned into a narrow path following rushing Viserys, she gave a startled squeal when a bald and short man appeared before her.

"I had no intention of scaring you, Princess." Master of whisperers sent her a mysterious smile, and when Lyanna inhaled the sweet smell of his perfumes, a wave of nausea swept over her. She took a small step back.

"Lord Varys." Lyanna bowed her head and looked at disappearing back of Viserys in the next lane.

"May we?" Varys waved his plump hand before him and they started walking down the path. He caught her hand and smiled sweetly at her. "Congratulation, Princess Lyanna, you are with child if I am correct?"

"I-yes, my lord." Lyanna frowned, she didn't expect that the news of her pregnancy would spread so fast. She didn't like eunuch's confident voice, she didn't like him as he always appeared to know everything before everyone.

"I am no lord, Your Grace." Varys shook his head and sighed patting her hand. "This child will do good to house Targaryen. The King is distinctly content, another heir to the Iron Throne."

Varys with his bizarre voice seemed not to believe his own words. The King laughed maniacally when Rhaegar informed him of his wife's pregnancy but then Aerys quickly sobered and she was afraid if he might think of her child as the enemy who wanted to yank his rule off his hands?

"The North has always been more loyal to the Starks than to the Targaryen King." Varys continued as Lyanna stayed silent, only looked at him suspiciously with her grey eyes. "With your child, my Princess, the realm would be more joined than it ever was. I dread how bad the Seven Kingdoms would bleed if there was a little misunderstanding between your houses."

"We better pray then, that such a thing would never happen." Lyanna answered not quite sure why lord Varys suggested a situation like that and doubted the loyalty of her father's bannermen.

"We, my Princess, do not want another Dance of the Dragons, do we?" Varys laughed stiltedly and his dark blue eyes bored into her as though Lyanna should understand his message.

"We do not." She agreed with a hesitation in her voice, Varys' soft fingers let go of her hand. Lyanna was glad when the master of whisperers stepped back from her.

"Have a nice day, Princess Lyanna." Varys smiled a little and bowed his head, disappearing soundlessly from her view. His gentle voice gave her the shudders as well as his unclear words.

The scent of rose water still lingered around Lyanna when she searched for Viserys.

* * *

"Dragonstone." Lyanna repeated after Rhaegar. They ate dinner together after she walked Viserys to Rhaella. "But why?"

Her husband decided that Dragonstone, the old castle of House Targaryen, would be their seat now.

"I am the Prince of Dragonstone and it is the place I should rule over." Rhaegar took a sip of his wine and furrowed his eyebrows at her disgruntled face. "You don't like it, my lady wife."

"I do like it, but… I got used to your mother and Viserys and lady Ashara."

Lyanna wasn't delighted with living in the Red Keep, but Rhaella and Viserys quickly became her family, and Ashara Dayne was her close friend. Except Rhaegar, at Dragonstone she would be alone.

"I understand… But you can exchange letters with lady Ashara. As to my mother and brother, we may visit them sometimes." Rhaegar offered and Lyanna gave him a small smile, but she was still disappointed.

"When are we going to move?" She wanted to know how much time was left before she would have to say goodbye.

"After Martells leave King's Landing."

"Oh, all right."

Lyanna was baffled by his answer. They would leave so soon? Martells would stay in the Red Keep for only four nights, then they were heading to Oldtown where Elia was to marry Lord Baelor Hightower. Lyanna bit her lip not cry, her sensitive feelings didn't help her as the urge to weep was stronger.

Why did Rhaegar want to leave King's Landing so soon?

* * *

Rhaella looked at Lyanna with a troubled look. Her lilac eyes were red and tired, yet she still looked beautiful. Her crown made of gold and adorned with red, green and black gems glinted on her mane of straight silver-gold hair in the afternoon sun. They sat on the patio in Queen's chamber, the view of Blackwater Bay spread before their eyes.

"Rhaegar takes you to Dragonstone then." Rhaella stroked Lyanna's wavy hair. "My son is selfish. He wants you only for himself."

Lyanna flushed and shifted her eyes to Ashara who had a knowing smile on her pretty face.

"You should eat a lot of citrus fruit, my child. It helps with sleepiness. Maester Pycelle commended it to me while I was pregnant with Viserys." Rhaella offered Lyanna an orange.

"Thank you, Your Grace. My lord husband laughs that even if I sleep for a whole day, I have no trouble with falling asleep at night." Lyanna bit the fruit, enjoying the sweet-and-sour taste on her tongue.

"My sweet Rhaegar." Rhaella smiled brightly at the mention of her eldest son. "He will be a good father. Since he was a child he was so quiet and caring, he loved to sing to Viserys when he did not want to fall asleep."

It was almost frustrating for Lyanna how everyone praised Rhaegar. They made her feel that she should pray and thank the Old Gods at her every step, that they sent her a husband like Rhaegar.

"My brother said that when the Prince sang in Griffin's Roost once, his song brought all the women in castle to tears." Ashara laughed gently, her curly brown hair fluttered in the light wind.

"A noted musician he is, my dear son." Rhaella sighed, her lilac eyes sparkled with pride. "Since he was barely nine years old, Rhaegar loves to visit Summerhall. This is the place where he writes his most beautiful songs."

Rhaegar was born during the tragedy at Summerhall. The ruins of the castle in Stormlands fascinated him, and for what reason, Lyanna did not know.

When the blue sky turned darker, Lyanna and Ashara were exiting the Queen's chamber, Rhaella gave Lyanna a motherly embrace and said:

"Rhaegar needs someone like you in his life. You brought joy and happiness to his life, I can see that."

And Lyanna wanted to believe her.

* * *

They looked so casually in each other's company that Lyanna was jealous she and Rhaegar didn't have this freedom. Sometimes Elia was giving her looks of hatred or she just imagined it, but she did feel some gap and inability of forming closer bond with the dornishwoman. Perhaps Elia resented Lyanna for marrying Rhaegar.

Elia was beautiful and she was a full-grown woman while Lyanna could barely call herself like this, she did have a body of woman, but she still acted like a silly girl. Elia was wise and mature, she was a better material for the future queen.

Sitting next to each other, Rhaegar and Elia were laughing and talking lightly, her husband didn't even spot Lyanna's angry face. Those small touches from the Dornish Princess on her husband's arm annoyed Lyanna mercilessly.

She felt humiliated and rejected by Rhaegar. One time he is tender and caring and the next time he is indifferent and silent.

"I've heard you like racing against men, Princess Lyanna." Oberyn Martell tilted his head towards her, his thick Dornish accent differed from the one Ashara spoke; his was more influenced by the Rhoynar. "You were the first to reach the Mystery Knight."

"I'm just a fine rider, and beating men while doing this, is my greatest pleasure, Prince Oberyn." Lyanna answered with a haughty expression. Oberyn's black eyes gave her a close stare.

"A fine rider, you say? Prince Rhaegar must be pleased with this." Oberyn murmured, his lips turned into a sly smile and Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows. "I once knew a woman in Oldtown who also could ride well. A true blessing it was."

"I'm sorry, but, I don't understand what you-" And then her cheeks grew hot as she did understand what he meant, and it scandalize her how this Dornishman could imply something like that. Lyanna spat then. "I do not wish to hear your crude remarks, Prince Oberyn."

"Forgive me, Princess, but in Dorne we are more… open-minded." Oberyn laughed lightly at her intimidated face. He was not very handsome, but that dangerous air around him attracted both women and men to him, as Lyanna heard.

"But you are speaking to a northerner, we differ, Prince Oberyn."

"For me northerner is a wolf and you are, believe me, no other than the other ladies at this court." Oberyn smiled and took a long gulp of wine.

Lyanna's blood started boiling. She was offended by him, he doubted in her origin, he called her a _plain_ southern girl.

Without a blink, Lyanna whipped his goblet off his hand and poured a sweet Arbor wine on his black hair. A satisfied smile crept up on her face.

"For that, _my lord_ , I am not sorry."

* * *

Lyanna wandered in the Red Keep's corridors to calm her nerves. Prince Oberyn pointed out something, she did not want to admit to herself.

"Damn Dornish Princess." Lyanna muttered under her breath and leaned against the wall. Her husband and Elia did not seem to leave her head. She should stop feel jealous, she wanted to show Rhaegar that she was strong and did not care about his indifference towards her. He only crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty because he must have done it, he was the Crown Prince and if he had done differently it would have been a scandal.

Her grey eyes skimmed the painting of Baelor the Blessed in front of her and she scowled. "If only he was like Baelor things would be way easier."

Baelor the Blessed closed his three sisters in the Maidenvault, so not to tempt him to carnal thoughts. Rhaegar should do the same with her and she would stop thinking about him too.

Hearing footsteps, Lyanna turned her head and spotted the newest and the youngest member of the Kingsguard. Ser Jaime Lannister was fifteen years old just like Lyanna, but wielded his sword as capably as Ser Jonothor Darry. But then again he was just a boy; a knight boy, rash and foolish.

Ser Jaime Lannister lifted his head in her direction, obviously pulled from his thoughts, when Lyanna bestirred, trying to escape to the next corridor.

"Princess Lyanna." Ser Jaime nodded his head and slowed down his pace.

"Ser Jaime." Lyanna cleared her throat as silence fell between them. He ran his fingers thorough his golden hair. His white cloak suited him, Lyanna stated, but she still could not understand why he hadn't listened to his father and joined the Kingsguard even if he knew how mad Aerys was.

"I should escort you to your bedchamber, Your Grace. You shouldn't walk alone at this late hour." Ser Jaime offered as it was his duty.

"It's very kind of you, Ser Jaime, but I can manage by myself." Lyanna refused his proposal.

"I insist, Princess. Prince Rhaegar would have my head if he knew I let you wandering the Red Keep at night alone." Ser Jaime jested and added. "If I can ask, where is the Prince?"

"Where is my husband? Probably with that Dornish Princess enjoying the night." Lyanna snorted, the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"Princess Lyanna, I-That is-" Ser Jaime was clearly confused, his green eyes skimmed the corridor. Lyanna seemed as if she didn't hear him.

"Can I talk to you, Ser Jaime?" Lyanna asked, almost pleading him. She needed to voice her sorrows and Ashara heard enough of it, Lyanna did not want to maunder her friend with her silly problems. "But what I am about to say... You cannot repeat it to anyone."

Ser Jaime nodded his head slowly, not really knowing what he should do. Confusion was visible on his face.

"Swear it on your honour, Ser Jaime."

"I swear it on my honour, Princess Lyanna." He answered with his hand on his heart, but that small smile on his lips gave away his true feelings. He was amused by her, and probably it was good that he didn't take her seriously. He would think it was just her drunken babble, even if she did not look drunk, but only sleepy.

Lyanna licked her lips and said in a hushed voice. It felt somehow embarrassing, but it was her who wanted to unbosom.

"All that I had ever wanted was freedom... And I almost had it at Winterfell... I lived in a completely different world than this one and I'm confused and lost and overwhelmed... Rhaegar is a perfect husband, he really is, but tell me Ser Jaime, don't you think there must be something more than just... desire?" Lyanna blushed and her companion looked almost self-conscious. Before he had a chance to answer, she opened her lips again.

"Elia should be his wife. I'm not the best material for it. Who am I to him?" Lyanna frowned and focused her eyes on her hands. "I'm just a foolish girl, nothing more. I don't feel well being a princess... I had never wanted any of this. I'll never be the queen they expect me to be."

"It's not true, Your Grace." Ser Jaime cleared his throat and Lyanna looked him in the eye with a sad smile.

"You regret it, don't you?" He looked at her puzzled. "It's not how you had imagined. You wanted to serve the King, but what a king do we have? You should have listened to your father... Forgive me if my words hurt, Ser Jaime."

He just kept looking at her with a weird expression on his face. It was something between rage and shame. Ser Jaime avoided her eyes and Lyanna knew she told the truth. He took the vows for life and only his death would break them, just like her marriage.

"Sometimes I fear if Rhaegar would become like his father... But he's too good, too smart for it, is that right?" Lyanna questioned with sad smile. "I had dreamed of marrying out of love..." She laughed bitterly. "Love... Am I too young to give him it? I want him to love me, I'm his wife, I'll be the mother of his children, I don't want him to take another to bed... I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Lyanna blushed from embarrassment, her lips seemed to pour words like water, without her authority, but she needed release.

"Of course not, Your Grace." Jaime shook his head with a smile. He looked so uncomfortable with her confession that Lyanna almost laughed. "It's a relief to talk with someone about your feeling, am I right?"

"... yes, it is soothing." Lyanna smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Ser Jaime... and please, let it stay just between us."

"I swore it on my honour, Princess Lyanna."

Suddenly they both turned around when a clatter of armour sounded nearby. From the corner of the corridor emerged another Sworn Brother.

"Princess Lyanna, Ser Jaime?" Ser Arthur Dayne approached them with a questioning expression. He examined Lyanna with his blue eyes and then his look shifted to Ser Jaime. It was now that Lyanna realized she was standing too close to her confidant. She took a step back.

"Prince Rhaegar is looking for you everywhere, Your Grace. He's worried." Ser Arthur said. Lyanna flipped again.

"Oh, he's worried?" Lyanna sneered. "My husband didn't look much worried about me when he was with Princess Elia."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but-" Ser Arthur looked between her and Ser Jaime confused. Ser Jaime shook his head.

"I _don't_ care if he's worried or not!" Lyanna snapped, crossing her arms. "You can tell him, Ser Arthur, that we sleep separately tonight!"

Lyanna told herself not even an hour ago that she should be strong and smart woman, but there she was acting like an envious, stupid young lady.

"I am going to my chamber. Goodnight, Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime." Lyanna said in a huff.

"Princess Lyanna, I think you should wait for the Prince, you're-" Ser Arthur was at loss.

"Arthur? Have you found-" Rhaegar appeared in the end of the corridor and seeing Lyanna he breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are, my lady wife. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, well, well! My dear husband _finally_ realized I left the hall!" Lyanna sneered. Rhaegar stopped for a moment, narrowing his indigo eyes.

"My lady, I do not understand-"

Lyanna glared at her perplexed husband. "It's all your fault!"

"My fault? What are you talking about, Lyanna?" Rhaegar closed on her and before his hand could catch hers she shoved it with a twist.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! I've seen how you two look at each other! With that smiley faces and those gentle touches! It disgusts me! Do you fuck her?!" Lyanna shrieked, her chin trembling. Rhaegar clenched his jaw. Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime looked as they wanted to disappear as quickly as they could from the them.

Her feelings seemed to go off: all the sorrow, rejection and the unrequited affection. Lyanna's voice cracked when she continued not waiting for Rhaegar's answer. "And you know what is the worst?! That _I_ care about it! That I want _you_ to care for me!"

Rhaegar looked at his wife bewilderedly, a sob escaped her lips and she started crying, wrapping her arms around herself. He hugged her, running his hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture, just like he did in Harrenhall. Lyanna clasped his black tunic and cried into his chest. Rhaegar nodded at the two members of the Kingsguard, they bowed their heads, abandoning the corridor hurriedly.

Lyanna was silent during the way to their bedchamber and when Rhaegar laid her on the bed, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." Lyanna whispered and caught his hand when he got up. Rhaegar's expression softened seeing her red and puffy eyes. She tucked her legs under her and continued. "I'm not a proper material for a wife nor a princess. I shouldn't be your wife, Elia should be in my place. She is wise and clever and beautiful... and me? I'm still a bratty girl. I understand you do not feel anything towards me... I must accept the fact that you love another woman."

To her annoyance Rhaegar laughed lightly, cocking his head to the side and she scowled with a pout.

"Loving another woman while I have a precious wife like you by my side seems unreasonably." Rhaegar sat on the bed, facing her and twirled a strand of her brown hair around his finger. "Forgive me, my lady wife, if I gave you the reason to think otherwise."

"Rhaegar." Lyanna smiled fondly, placing her hand on his cheek. "How can I be indifferent when you are so charming and gallant? When I'd heard I am to marry you for the first time I thought you would be old and spoiled and…. A mad prince." Lyanna looked apologetically at him while saying all of this, but he only nodded with a small smile.

"Old?" Rhaegar raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You know, I was only thirteen and you were twenty already, of course I had thought you are old." Lyanna protested. "But when I had seen you I was surprised how handsome you are and you were nice and understanding and gentle with me and I thought that you aren't that bad."

Lyanna looked at him ashamed with a flush on her face. Rhaegar's smile widened at her sudden confession. She was only fifteen years old and he was the first man she felt she care about. She did not know if it was love yet, because she had never been in love.

"I care for you, Lyanna. I cannot imagine another woman in your place." Rhaegar kissed her tenderly, taste of wine still lingered on his tongue, but it did not trouble her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

She may be hot-blooded, starting unnecessary row, but she had to show everyone not to touch what was her. Just like a wolf would do.

Lyanna cuddled to him burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight, Lyanna." Rhaegar kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Rhaegar." She whispered and fell asleep with a smug smile on her face.

But the smile did not last long as Lyanna dreamed that night again.

 _The Wall. The girl with silver hair and wings. Her lavender-blue eyes were staring at the forest beyond the Wall covered with heavy snow. Lyanna touched the wings curiously and the little girl smiled, whispering._

" _I will look out for them."_

 _The child's voice grew louder and louder, and Lyanna couldn't listen to it anymore, she felt the snow falling again on her fair skin and there was nothing then. Just the feeling of chill and dread and despair._

* * *

Dragonstone loomed in the morning mist, its dragon-like shape looked grim and darkly and for Lyanna the dragons of stones seemed to come to life at any moment; it looked so real. The Dragonmont, a gigantic volcano, soared between the mountains, its top covered in a grey steam. The place scared Lyanna somehow, it was like she was not welcome there, there was not even a drop of dragon blood in her veins.

"We're home." Rhaegar said with a smile on his face when they reached the castle. His hand touched the gate with care.

"Home." Lyanna whispered. But it didn't feel like home yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii, you probably hate me for not updating it in ages but... I just felt totally... dead? Yeah, I think I can call it like that. I had no ideas how to continue this story. After reading what I'd planned for later chapters it dawned on me that I'm not pleased with final result. My little 'breakdown' because of constant thinking what to do with this story has passed, finally!I battled myself if I should rewrite or delete it, but then I thought 'hell, screw it!' it's my first story and it doesn't need to be perfect. I still learn how to write and perhaps in the future when I'll post my other stories I'll know for 100% what I want to do. Please, just have a little patience for me, my dear readers! I'll try to update at least once a month.(University consumes all my time and energy and happiness-almost like dementors hehe)**

 **Reviews are welcome(like really, I'm desperate for reviews lately, tell me what you think!)**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IT ALL BELONGS TO GREAT GEORGE R.R. MARTIN!**

* * *

 _Dear Benjen,_

 _Your last letter deeply disturbed me, brother! You and the Night's Watch? You cannot have been in your right minds when you had been writing this! You would deprive yourself of every title and land and choice you are privileged to! Do not deprive yourself of being loved. Wait some more, Ben, you are still so young, barely ten-and-three and I assure you, you will change your mind not only once in your life! Do not hasten with your decision. Have a think, dear brother. Write me if you change your mind, or have any hesitations. I will try to help. You know I want the best for you._

 _Has something new happened in Winterfell? In the North? How is my sister-in-law? Brandon only wrote that Catelyn came back from Riverrun far happier. What about Lyarra? Has she started walking already? Tell me everything! Ned is so sparing in his letters, he says that along with father they occupy themselves with grounds in the Gift. Father plans to have those lands cultivated during this very spring, is that right? Speaking of spring, dear brother, here, at Dragonstone is beautiful! I have never seen so many green before; flowers, vegetables, fruit, trees, shrubbery! As of late, everything is lively and blooming and my new home is not as dour as it was. The weather is hot, you wouldn't like that if you lived here, but I'm getting used to it. I feel my baby enjoys it too, each time sun warms my skin, my little dragon kicks! And he or she does it a lot lately, but maester says it's normal during the fifth moon._

 _I wish you would visit me, Ben. I miss you. I miss our family. Annoy them as much as I would have!_

 _Write back soon._

 _Love, Lyanna_

She skimmed over the letter and sealed it with a Targaryen sigil. It'd been four moons since she last saw her family. She didn't cry. Understanding that life went on settled in her heart. Lyanna couldn't go back to Winterfell, she couldn't fool around with Benjen and busy herself with meaningless things, thus dwelling on the past was just pointless.

Echoes of her steps sounded in the corridor. She didn't need help to find a rookery anymore, the feeling of small victory spread over her body. Dragonstone started feeling friendly and warm, creatures carved from stone stopped looking at her judgementally like she wasn't welcome here and the household adjusted to her biddings. Lyanna had her own castle to run now, duties of Lady of Dragonstone became easier than they had been in the begging and she had the feeling that she matured, yet she still had many things to learn.

Standing on the balcony she fixed the letter to raven's leg. Lyanna sent the bird to Winterfell. White masts of ships loomed on the horizon, deep blue surface of the sea sparkled in the sun and she patted her sizeable bump. A light movement under her palm made her laugh.

"Hello little one." She murmured to her belly, her feet were taking her to the gardens. "Four more moons and you'll be kicking as much as you want."

Four moons, Gods, she was joyful as well as frightened to deliver her baby. It was a common knowledge how painful and bloody birth was, not to mention death during childbed. Maester assured Lyanna that she was healthy and despite her young age baby was developing properly, but these absurd gossips spreading by the ladies at court that she didn't have hips to bear Prince Rhaegar a dozen of strong children, that her northern ancestry is too weak or too treacherous for some to wear the crown of Targaryens weren't easy to listen.

Tolerating this gibberish made her fuming with rage. _It's a burden of carrying the Targaryen heir._ She thought.

Aegon's Garden wasn't as big as Winterfell's godswood, but surely it held a mysterious charm. A high gate forged from black granite was swathed in green-brown creepers and when Lyanna passed it, a piney scent hit her nostrils pleasantly. Sound of rushing water, twittering birds, rustle of bloomy leaves-spring was mesmerizing. After so many long winters and short autumn and summer, it was a childlike delight seeing a buzzing world. Lyanna hoped her child would be born during this cheerful time; robust, bright and brisk her prince or princess would be.

She found the old elm easily. The red face carved in it seemed to mock her, and every time she kneeled and touched the tree roots, they refused to show her mercy with unanswered prayers. She could feel the Old Gods watching her in this place and sneering at her: _You kneel and pray in front of us only to run to other Gods; Mother, Maiden, Stranger._

 _But which Gods are the right ones?_ Lyanna mused. _Better is praying to all of them than none._

She heard footsteps behind her and soon her lord husband was kneeling beside her. He closed his eyes for a moment, right corner of his mouth twitched as he addressed her.

"I've never seen my lady wife praying as much as she does for the past moon."

"How do you know she's praying at all? She comes in front of the heart tree, she clasps her hands together, but it doesn't mean she says her prayers."

"She mocks the Old Gods pretending to pray in front of their eyes?"

Lyanna shifted her head towards Rhaegar quickly and snapped. "No! She would never do that!"

"My wife is quite rebellious, I daresay. Are you absolutely certain of your words?" Rhaegar still wasn't looking at her, his eyes fixed on the tree. It was he who was mocking her and she hated that.

"No. But I'm sure our child will be growing up fatherless if its father doesn't stop making fun of its mother." Lyanna replied sweetly and he finally turned his head to look at her, his indigo eyes widened slightly and then he laughed. His rich laughter went silent around them when she smacked his arm firmly. Rhaegar didn't even wince and Lyanna knitted her brows crossly, because the back of her hand ached faintly where it collided with his muscles.

"From now I will consider bringing Arthur here to guard me in my sleep." Rhaegar smiled brightly at her and Lyanna couldn't hold back a giggle that escaped her lips. Her husband had been so restless and pensive lately thus seeing him good-humored made her heart leap.

He helped her stand up, her honey-colored gown was smeared with grass and Lyanna imagined how her servant girls would be devastated seeing another ugly green stains on her clothes. Rhaegar admired proudly her bump, which was swollen with his child, his palm rested on it.

" _Kivio D_ _ā_ _rilaros_." He stroked her belly and traced with his long fingers the place where their baby just kicked. "He'll be a great warrior."

 _He_. Lyanna sighed. She hated when he spoke like he knew it would be a boy. The Prince that was promised-she forbade him to say that in front of her. Rhaegar told her about the prophecy, but she wasn't a daydreamer and believing in something what he'd read in the books when he was just a child was absurd. Prophecies were for children as well as dragons were dead and the Others beyond the Wall.

* * *

"Your Grace." The fair-haired servant girl bowed in front of Lyanna. She was pretty with light purple eyes; smallfolk of Dragonstone held some Valyrian features. "Dinner is ready. Shall I fetch the Prince?"

"No need. I'll do that." Lyanna waved her hand and the girl scurried to the kitchen.

She needed a small stroll since almost all day she had spent in bed with her head pounding painfully. Thank Gods for maester Hollis' herbs for her headache and dreamless slumber. Since she lived on Dragonstone, her dreams gave her a rest and it was odd that sometimes Lyanna missed the little girl with wings. It was something familiar about that child that made her feel like that and as Lyanna realized the girl's look reminded her of Rhaella. She missed her mother-in-law as well as Viserys. She hoped they were truly safe and well just like Rhaella wrote in her letters.

Lyanna knocked on the door of Rhaegar's solar. She was sure he would be there, but when her knocking was unanswered, she pushed the door open and frowned when solar was empty.

"Rhaegar?" She passed the round table and the dragon-like hearth and opened another door to library. The room was empty too. _He's probably in the courtyard practising._ She shrugged and walked past his oak desk when something caught her eye. There was nothing suspicious lying on the wooden surface but spread map of the Reach and Westerlands. The map had some places marked. Why was Rhaegar studying lands of Lord Tyrell and Lord Lannister?

Lyanna knew she shouldn't probe in her husband's things but curiosity was stronger. She made sure she was alone again and closed on his desk. Ashford, Cider Hall and Silverhill were one of the places that were marked and she wondered why. These lands weren't awfully rich with only few mines and fields of apples and peaches. Did he wish to put some amount of gold into development of these areas? It would mean higher taxes and better life for people there, but he couldn't do that without approval of his father and she doubted Aerys would agree... Rhaegar's choice of taking interest in these places was simply odd.

Her fingers itched her to open drawers of his desk. Perhaps she should simply wait for Rhaegar and ask him about it? That was better idea than nosing around. But on the other hand, checking just one drawer wasn't that bad. Lyanna took a deep breath and caught the first handle and pulled it forward. There were only letters. It was his personal correspondence. The urge to open the letters was as exciting as it was dreadful and Lyanna bit her lip, thinking. Her fingers seemed to think faster than her mind and the content of one of them emerged before her eyes. She skimmed it quickly and frowned.

 _...Indeed, Prince Rhaegar, that's a disturbing situation... We all know how bad mental health of your Father is... He is still our King, forgive me Your Grace, but that's a treason... Perhaps I would be able to help... There's one condition... Your suggested betrothal between my daughter and Lord Stark's son shall be considered soon... Lord Tywin Lannister, Warden of the West..._

Lyanna almost jumped out of her skin when something knocked on the window. She put her sweaty palm on her racing heart and she saw raven outside the window, black bird sat on the windowsill, croaking.

"Stupid bird." She muttered, but her heart still rammed in her chest after reading scraps of the letter. She felt dazed, thoughts were running crazily in her head... _Old Gods, what is my lord husband planning? And with Tywin Lannister?_ Deep down she knew the answer. Lyanna took another letter; similar encrypted content and signed by Lord Jon Connington. She took another one and checked only the senders: Lord Myles Mooton, Lord Walter Whent, Lord Rickard Stark... _Lord Rickard Stark!_ Her father was a part of this?! And he wrote nothing to her about it?!

Gritting her teeth, Lyanna quickly shoved the letters to the drawers and ran out of the solar, still feeling light-headed what she just discovered.

* * *

Lyanna couldn't stop staring at Rhaegar with mistrust. She felt her hands shook lightly with ire. He ate calmly, only throwing one comment that she was startlingly silent during the meal, she blamed her morning headache for it. She flared her nostrils thinking about the letters. Gods be good, Gods be merciful! Rhaegar wanted to overthrow his father's reign. And his father wasn't a normal man... Aerys was the Mad King... He only needed a drop of false and made-up rumor about rebellion to burn a man in front of the court and Lyanna was too horrified to think what Aerys would do to Rhaegar or her if he heard anything... And what he would do to the baby... Burning wouldn't be enough for him.

"Rhaegar, my dear husband, can you escort me to our bedchamber? I don't feel well." Lyanna pouted and she almost grimaced when he touched her, leading her to the chamber. It felt like a treachery. He didn't bother to inform her of his plans and kept her in the dark. He corresponded with her lord father behind her back and suggested to betroth Eddard to Cersei Lannister!

 _Just in case if Tywin Lannister would want to retreat._ Lyanna thought bitterly. _Of course father would agree on the marriage. Through Catelyn he has Riverlands, through me the crown and through Ned he would have Westerlands. North had never had such a grand alliances._

Servant girls were pouring hot water to her bath while she had been sitting in her armchair full of cosy cushions.

"Eddard wrote to me." Lyanna broke the silence, her eyes looking innocently at Rhaegar, who helped her taking her shoes off. Her feet and ankles ached mercilessly lately. The perks of being almost six moons pregnant.

"And?" Rhaegar dismissed the maids. Finally they were left alone.

"Eddard wishes to marry." She began with a cheerful tone while instead she wanted to make a fuss and demand from him to tell her how on the seven hells he planned to remove his father from power.

"What? Why?" Rhaegar looked at her with a blank expression on his face and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, you silly husband! Is it peculiar that when a man meets the woman of his dreams he wishes to marry her?" Lyanna would laugh at his perplexed face if she wasn't furious with him. Sweet smile plastered on her face was causing nausea.

"No, of course not, my lady wife, but don't you think he should wait some more? And who is the lucky lady who charmed your brother's heart?" His indifferent mask slipped on his face. Lyanna observed him while he was unclasping straps of her dress.

"I don't see any reasons he should wait. And, oh, Rhaegar you wouldn't believe who it is! My heart swells with joy that it's Ashara!" Lyanna gave him her brightest smile and slipped off her dress. Rhaegar blinked in surprise and his lips twitched in a faint smile.

"That's... amazing, truly. But are you sure Ashara wants to marry your brother? Women change their mind rather... often and Arthur has never mentioned that his dear sister is infatuated with some lord." Lyanna approached the bath slowly, steam was rising above the water.

"Are you trying to imply that Ned tells stories?"

"No-"

"That women are wavering beings and it is Ashara who lies to my brother then?"

"Gods no! Lyanna! I'm just suggesting that your brother is your father's heir perhaps your lord father wishes-" Before Lyanna could dip her foot in the hot water he screamed. "Careful, my lady! Water is too hot!"

She only gave him unimpressed look. "Baby likes it like that." And dipped into the water, hissing lightly. Rhaegar looked at her tongue-tied. Lyanna had to bite inside of her cheek not to laugh at his bewilderment. She waved her hand. "What my lord father exactly wishes, dear husband?"

"He-um-" Rhaegar cleared his throat and sat on the edge of the bath, looking slightly uneasily and avoiding looking at her. "As far as I'm concerned, sweet wife, your lord father might want a wife for your brother of higher birth- _let me finish, Lyanna_ -your lord father hasn't married Brandon off to Catelyn because she was pretty. He saw opportunities that come with this marriage; lands, gold, allies. Starks have become stronger and bound to the Seven Kingdoms through that match than ever."

Lyanna shifted her eyes from him and kept quiet for a moment. "Lands, gold, _allies_." She stressed the last word and Rhaegar lifted his eyebrow. "That's why you want to marry Ned off to Cersei?"

He stared at her agape, shock was written clearly on his face, then he looked away and rubbed his face with his hands. She waited for his answer. She had more patience than she used to, but her blood boiled with rage in her veins.

"Lyanna... You've been looking through my things?" Rhaegar sighed, looking straight before him. She wanted him to look at _her_.

"Yes. Today." Lyanna didn't see a point in lying. "Actually it was a complete coincidence that I found those letters. Explain yourself."

"You've read them. There's nothing to explain, you know what I want to do." Rhaegar snapped and there was accusation in his indigo eyes: _How dare you look through my letters?_ Lyanna took a deep breath and tried not to focus on his resentful look.

"I've read them, yes, but I want to _hear_ you say it."

Rhaegar clenched his jaw and stood up, pacing the room, casting short glances in her direction.

"I want to remove my father from the Iron Throne."

"You mean you want to kill him." As soon as it escaped her lips she quickly regretted it as he closed on her and kneeled; stormy indigo met startled grey. Her breath caught in her throat when his long fingers brushed her cheek.

"Yes, kill him, sweet wife." His palm dropped on her belly and Lyanna felt dread spreading in her body. "And I need your father as well as Tywin Lannister to do that."

 _You want to kill us all, Rhaegar, Aerys will burn us, he will burn us all!_ Lyanna wanted to scream.

"You're using my family to gain that damn throne." She stood up abruptly, water splashed around them, covering his clothes. Rhaegar wiped his face and rose to his feet with riled look. "You're selfish, Rhaegar-" she hissed. "-you don't care about me nor our child! Not to mention my family! What about Rhaella or Viserys? You're going to sacrifice them only to have the throne too?"

"How dare you even say that. I would _never_ sacrifice anyone for-" Rhaegar growled but Lyanna caught his tunic and interrupted him.

"Then, _please_ , Rhaegar call off the whole damned rebellion! Write to the lords that you want to wait some more or that you found another way to dispose of the King. Gods, Rhaegar, please!" Lyanna begged her husband, who closed his eyes tightly, placing his hands on hers. "Rhaegar, my sweet husband, we may live here far away from your father without risking anyone's life and we will find another way I promise-"

"Lyanna-"

"-maybe some poison or we can hire some assassin or simply your father will die a natural death suddenly-"

"-Lyanna, stop!" Rhaegar said firmly and opened his eyes, she was breathing heavily, tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, because she wanted him to agree to her terms badly and everyone would be safe and she and Rhaegar would live on Dragonstone with their child in peace until Aerys die.

"Lyanna, do you still want to be ruled by someone like my father?" Rhaegar questioned and she shook her head frantically.

"Of course not-"

"You know what he does to innocent people?"

"Yes but-"

"Is it fair?"

" _No!_ Why are you keep asking me this questions-"

"Then why are you allowing him to still do it? Why don't you want to help _your_ people?" His voice was smooth and it scared her the most that Rhaegar was still. She preferred him screaming at her, Lyanna realized, that way she wouldn't be feeling so stupid.

"I want to remove my father because I want peace in our kingdom. I've seen enough of death and injustice from my father's hands and his insanity is getting worse. Worse, Lyanna, can you imagine it to be _worse_?" Rhaegar stressed and wrapped his arms around her when she shuddered. She was silent, her face buried in his tunic and he picked her up. "Come, Lyanna, I don't want you to distress yourself now."

She could only nod, fatigue took over her body, her thoughts raced in her head about what Rhaegar had said. He helped her dress in her nightgown and when he was done, her husband gave her a miserable look and said.

"You surely think what a monster I am to kill my own father."

 _Kinslayer._ Lyanna winced a little. _A person who is believed to be cursed forever for killing his own family._

"A monster not as horrendous as your father is." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle. That melancholic look came back to his eyes and a wry smile settled on his lips. "Or not a monster at all. You're not like him. You'll never be like him, I promise you, my Prince."

"You promise?"

"Yes. You have me and our little dragon. _You're_ a true Dragon."

Then Rhaegar kissed her and his kisses burnt her with lust just like dragonfire.

* * *

 _ ***** Kivio D_ _ā_ _rilaros –_ The Prince That Was Promised


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel awful. I lied... I said 'once a month' but here we are... It's a bloody may and it's been 3 months since the last update and I feel extremely bad that you had to wait sooo long for this... I'm really sorry. It's just that my 'writer's mind' is annoying and starts working at inconvenient time for me(it's usually when I don't have much time and have 3 exams like this week for example). But anyway I want to thank you all(old and new readers) who still stick with me and this story! Thanks for all the comments, even these critical ones which make me see that my story sometimes doesn't make a sense(it's not that I'm complaining or something, it's just funny that I haven't thought about some points in plot to make it better e.g. Guest(3 &4)). **

**Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (eh, sometimes I wish I had. But it would suck because everyone would be alive hehe) IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT GEORGE R.R. MARTIN!**

* * *

"Is it the last one?"

"Yes."

"To Lord Celtigar?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"The same thing as the previous ones." Her husband sighed, his quill scratched the parchment. Lyanna stretched her legs, sprawling out snugly in the armchair in Rhaegar's solar.

Lyanna examined the paintings of the previous Targaryens. If the likeness of Prince Daemon Targaryen was accurate, then Rhaegar looked just like him. Would her child look like Rhaegar? Or would be more like a Stark?

A moment of silence passed.

"... Is it good then? That more people settle on the islands?"

"Dragonstone always lacked of inhabitants, the same with Driftmark or Claw Isle, so I do think it's good. Our lands are fertile and the bay is rich in fish, people just need to make use of it."

 _They can also join the fleet and fight for you and not for the King._ Lyanna mused, even if Rhaegar told her that the Crownlands were more likely to stand with Aerys than him. Lord Velaryon of Driftmark, master of ships supported his King with a great dedication.

"When you're done, my lord husband, can you take me for a stroll?"

"Of course." He sent her a smile, but it didn't reach his dark eyes. He probably suspected that she wanted to talk about rebellion again, the subject Rhaegar forbade to talk about in the castle.

 _Rats are hard to root out, dear lady wife, as well as bird's nests._

* * *

A light breeze hit her face while they were walking down the stony path to the beach. Lyanna liked this place very much, she usually sat in the small summer house looking at the sea and pondering about the lands on the other side of the pond. It was calming and yet wistful because she imagined herself free and adventurous, travelling on different ships through the Free Cities.

"Did he not agree? On the betrothal?" Lyanna asked with a tinge of hope in her voice. Her husband played with his ring, the rays of sun played on the ruby.

"No, he agreed."

"Oh." Lyanna swallowed hard. Judging by Rhaegar's foul mood she assumed that Lord Tywin didn't give his consent to Ned and Cersei's marriage. "You seemed angry this morning."

"I was... I still am." Rhaegar said edgily and looked around them, making sure they were alone. "I should've thought it over again before I'd written to Lord Lannister... I thought I had him and it would strengthen our arrangement and then he requested something else and I would've been a fool if I hadn't agreed. I should've proposed to marry Cersei off to someone else."

"Agreed on...?"

"Releasing his son from the Kingsguard. He wants Ser Jaime back as his heir."

Lyanna sat down on the bench completely dazed. "Lannisters!... Always cunning and scheming!" And woman from that very family was to marry her dear brother now. "But wait... Can you do this, Rhaegar? Release him so easily? I thought only death can break the vows."

Her husband grimaced and sat in front of her. "When I'll be a King, I can... One just need to have a good excuse and it wouldn't be frown upon anymore."

 _When I'll be a King._ His words caused an unpleasant feeling in her belly. She patted her bump in a soothing manner as if she wanted to assure their baby that everything would be fine.

"Releasing Ser Jaime," Rhaegar continued, clearly angry at himself. "sounded senseless, I doubted it would work because-" He stopped and ran his fingers through his silvery hair. "Because I was- _am_ certain that my father will use Jaime as a hostage... Or in worse case he'll burn him alive for Tywin's betrayal."

"You have a valid reason to think like that thus you thought that you're one step ahead of Lord Lannister." Lyanna squeezed his hand. She had to support him with all her might. Rhaegar's rebellion was all that mattered now, it was a determinant of their families' life and Lyanna intended to keep them all alive.

"Tell me about Lord Arryn. Have you written to him yet?" Lyanna advised him to do it as old Lord Jon was very attached to Eddard and treated him like his own son.

"Yes, but a week passed and I'm still without an answer."

"I assure you, he'll stand with you, even if it's just because of his fatherly love for my brother. If Ned and my father fight, Lord Arryn will too." She smiled at him.

"But he doesn't only treat your brother like his own son. Don't forget about Robert." Lyanna's smile fell. Robert Baratheon... She completely forgot about him. "I doubt my cousin would like to fight for me." Rhaegar shook his head with a knowing smile. "I stole something precious from him and Robert made it clear that there's a bad blood between us."

 _He stole me?_ Lyanna felt her cheeks warming up and a flush covered her fair neck and chest.

"But I've never been his." Her words were rushed and she was sure the red on her face turned crimson, suddenly a mean voice murmured in her mind. _Don't be vain, Lyanna, not everything concerns you!_

Rhaegar looked pleased at her answer.

"Ashara wrote to me." Lyanna changed the subject quickly. She wanted Rhaegar to forget about the rebellion at least for a while. "She informed me that Prince Oberyn has another child! Can you believe it? It's his fourth bastard daughter! Ashara says that in Dorne they don't really frown upon that matter as in the rest of Westeros... But which high-born woman would like to have a husband like Oberyn with so many illegitimate children? I, for example, wouldn't tolerate it for sure... unless I would love him unconditionally... Ashara also heard from lady Amarissa Dondarrion, who heard from lady Barbara Bracken that Lord Walder Frey wants his grandson named after you, Rhaegar _Frey_ " Lyanna couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculously it sounded. "to be your squire! I wrote back to Ashara that you, my dear husband, are uncommonly joyful at the news. She promised writing back to lady Amarissa and lady Barbara about your burning desire to have Old Frey's kin in your castle."

Horror on her husband's face made Lyanna double up with laughter. She missed moments like this when she would laugh so lightly.

"You really need a lady-in-waiting. You love gossiping and don't you dare tell me otherwise." Rhaegar grinned and she realized how much she enjoyed looking at him when he did that. He was even more handsome if it was even possible, and he looked careless and younger.

 _This is how **my** Rhaegar looks._

Lyanna smiled at him brightly and shrugged, flushing a little. Her raging hormones made her feel funny things. "I just miss Ashara. I enjoy her company very much and I trust her. I truly believe we are friends... I wish to invite her here, to Dragonstone."

"Then invite her if it's what you wish. It would be nice to see her again. And as I said you _really_ need a female companion." He teased, stealing a kiss from her. She pushed him away, giggling and her body protested from the sudden lack of his warm and that tingly feeling all over her body.

Perhaps their baby protested too when a small kick brought her back from the high cloud she was sitting at.

* * *

 _Am I a bad person?_ Lyanna bit her nails with an uneasy expression on her face gazing at Ashara's letter.

Benjen would mock her and say that yes, she was a bad person. Eddard would look at her in disbelief and assure her wholeheartedly that she certainly wasn't a bad person. Brandon would ask her who made her think like that and where was that very person he had to kill for offending his little sister. And what about her lord father? He would probably deny she was bad too, or advise her to look for an answer in front on the Heart Tree.

 _Maybe I'm a bad person... No one is unstained._

The news that Elia Martell, or rather Elia Hightower now, was with child put Lyanna in such a good mood that later she scolded herself for this improper behaviour. Being happy because another woman was stuck in a loveless marriage and missing home terribly(because that was what Ashara wrote in her letters) was undignified and felt like a betrayal to all women. Once Lyanna herself felt like that in the begging of her marriage... But that silly feeling of satisfaction that Elia couldn't have Rhaegar was still niggling her at the back of her head.

It wasn't a secret that she didn't like Elia. And it was all Rhaegar's fault. Definitely his! If he hadn't given her reasons to dislike the Dornish Princess, Lyanna would've really enjoyed her company. He shouldn't have kept in close contact with Elia and made Lyanna jealous. He was a married man back then yet he still acted like it was nothing. She heard of men who acted the same way from other ladies at court and the result of this wasn't a nice one... Infidelity was a great problem in arranged marriages. Some women turned a blind eye to it, but Lyanna would never be able to do that.

And she hoped Rhaegar thought better than to hop in bed with some wench.

Lyanna scribbled a letter to Ashara and stormed out of her chamber to look for her lord husband and pass the good news of Elia's blessed state.

* * *

Rhaegar's reaction wasn't the one she expected. He seemed... upset. Lyanna bit inside of her cheek not to twist her face in pain. Her throat tightened and she felt like crying. She was so stupid to think that he didn't have any feelings for Elia.

"I think that's wonderful, isn't it?" Lyanna breathed loudly, forcing a smile on her face, but her voice wavered a bit. "Our children will be the same age. Perhaps they can be close companions someday?"

Rhaegar nodded, still not looking at her and dismissed his master-at-arms from the training yard. When the man drifted away that he couldn't hear them, her lord husband finally spoke.

"It's complicated some things." He tugged at his hair.

"Like?" Lyanna blinked the tears from her eyes. His behaviour stung her in the heart terribly. At least he could've waited till he was alone in his chambers to grieve for Elia.

"Hightowers won't join me."

"Oh." Lyanna gave a strangled gasp. _Not everything concerns you, you goose!_

Rhaegar closed on her and murmured. "Baelor will have a heir now that will be half Martell. He wouldn't switch sides for me. Martells won't stand with me for sure... Viserys and Princess Arianne are engaged which means-"

"-that if we die, she'll be a Queen." Lyanna ended for him. He nodded resigned. Hightowers had a great military advantage over other Lord Tyrell's bannermen and if Rhaegar was right, the Reach would support Aerys than him. They were always faithful to the King, and King Aerys was easy to please and manipulate, a little bit of flattery was enough to gain his favour.

Quick footsteps behind them grew closer and a brown-haired servant appeared from around the corner with a yellow envelope in his hands. Lyanna frowned, it had to be important if he ran all this way to them.

"Your Graces." Rufus bowed, still breathless from his run. "An urgent letter from King's Landing."

Rhaegar took the letter quickly and dismissing the boy, he ripped it open, scanning the parchment with his indigo eyes. His face grew paler with every word he read and Lyanna wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective manner. She felt danger.

"Rhaegar, what is it? It's from your father?"

Her husband nodded, visibly shaken, and he skimmed over the letter again like he wanted to make sure it was true what he had read.

"Rheagar? What's happening?!"

"My father-he-" Rhaegar stammered and finally looked her in the eyes. "He summons us to the Red Keep."

"For what?"

"To meet new Hand of the King."

* * *

Sooo... In the next chapter: back to King's Landing! I'm so excited and I look forward to write chapter 7! And this time, I don't promise to update once a month...


End file.
